


Legends United Book 1: Air

by Sky1anders



Series: Legends United [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Being Rewritten, Original Character(s), Post-Sonic Forces, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pro-Bending, Tarrlok goes too far, worlds collide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky1anders/pseuds/Sky1anders
Summary: After a freak accident with chaos control sees him and his friends turned into humans, Sonic must team up with the all powerful current avatar Korra. Love will bloom, bonds will form, alliances forged and the greatest of battles will be fought.
Relationships: Korra/Sonic the Hedgehog, Mako/Asami Sato
Series: Legends United [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183724
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chaos Control Freaks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don’t think twice](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/731817) by Sonicfan32567. 



> Sonic characters belong to SEGA, IDW, and Archie  
> Avatar characters belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During an attack on Dr. Eggman's lair, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles get into a bit of trouble thanks to Chaos Control.

  
_BGM: Sonic Forces - Eggman's Facility (Rhythm and Balance Remix)_

Eggman Empire Outpost Psi

The base was massive, half of the main tower was built into a dam overlooking a ravine in the very centre of the jungle. The walls were high, built from the strongest stone. The top was bristling with turrets and missile launchers. Within the inner area was a large number of silos. Patrols of armed robots watched the perimeter. Within the base itself squads of soldiers wearing red and black uniforms walked through the corridors. Some talked about what their master's new plan was and others about the latest extreme gear race. At the bases' westmost hallways was a triple encrypted locked door. Behind it was a huge laboratory where a white-furred anthropomorphic platypus and a yellowed furred thylacine were looking at a large machine. The platypus was wearing a violetish-red lab coat, a black suit and two webbed gloves. One of his eyes was red with black sclera and the other was just red with white sclera. The thylacine had a metallic face and wore a black suit and a white lab coat. A moment later a large egg-shaped man strolled into the lab, trailed by two skunks. The man had a brown moustache wore a red jacket, white gloves, blue spectacles, engineering goggles and black pants. He also had a robotic arm. The first skunk had orange eyes, black and white fur and wore a yellow coloured chemical hazard suit which was covered in black armour and green tubing. Parts of his fur was also looked like they were alight with a green glowing flame. His counterpart was stockier and was pure white along with having red eyes. He wore multi-coloured armour which was covered in capsules that glowed in many colours. His tail was mostly robotic and covered in glowing spikes. "Is it ready", asked the man? He was looking tired. "Yes sir, said the platypus, project B.I.F.R.OS.T is complete, all we need to is test it". "Perfect, said the man, soon the resources of entirely new universes will be at my fingertips". He now looked eager. "Now nothing will stop us, I know I say that every time but truly, this time NOTHING will stop us!" Suddenly there was a large booming noise as if an explosion had just happened, from far in the distance outside the base. 

_BGM: Alarm sound effect (Any)_

The alarms began to blare loudly. The room glowed red. The man turned to a monitor where a red, sphere-shaped robot appeared on the screen. "Sir, it began, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles have been sighted. They are heading this way". "Activate the defences, yelled the man, alert all guards and tell them to converge on the base entrance and activate the searchlights, I don't want any freedom fighters getting the drop on us!" He then turned back to the platypus. "Activate the machine at full power, we will lure the hedgehog in here and then send him to a random world". "Yes sir, said the platypus". 

BGM:[Event] Sonic Appears (Extended Mix) - New Cut

Outside the base  
A blue blur came to halt above a cliff overlooking the base. It was a navy blue-furred hedgehog with long quills, three claw scars across his right eye which was thus blind, a partially robotic arm and a slim athletic build. His left eye was green. He wore green sunglasses, a tattered red neckerchief, a red hoodie, white sports tape, an armoured gauntlet on his right hand and a white glove. A glowing green bracelet adorned his right arm while a greenish-cyan crystal ring adorned his left on. A communicator was on his wrist. He also wore yellow and green shorts and red and white sports trainers. He was also covered in some areas in neon blue tattoos, some were shaped like and sparked with lightning bolts while others were strange runes. He looked at the base in front of him. "What's that egghead up to this time", he thought. As soon as he said that a column of golden energy shot into the sky, hitting the jade cloud of warp energy above. "Great, another attempt at opening portals to other worlds, he thought, gotta shut him down". As he was about to jump off the cliff there was a noise. He turned to see a yellowish-orange furred kitsune and a crimson furred echidna walking over to him. The kitsune had blue eyes and had two tails. He wore flight goggles, a tool belt, a yellow T-shirt, green shorts and red sneakers. The echidna had purple eyes and was covered in tattoos that were shaped like cracks. He wore a cowboy hat, a leather jacket, green trousers, red and green mountain boots, white sports tape and white spike tipped boxing gloves. "Sonic wait, said the kitsune, please, we can help". Sonic looked unsure but relented. "Okay, he said, let's do it Tails". He then told the two his plan. "Sounds good to me, said the echidna, let's do it".

The trio jumped to the ground before wall jumping other the wall. Squads of robots began to open fire on them. Sonic ran and propelled himself off a nearby wall over the robots and used his energy grapple homing attack many of the incoming machines. Tails meanwhile used his two tails to fly over the robots and fire on them with shots from an energy cannon. With the bots destroyed the door opened and squads of soldiers charged out. They got into position behind the remains of the robots. "Hands in the air, one of them shouted, surrender or die"! Sonic and Tails stopped and put their hands up. "Fine, take us to be converted", Sonic said. Two of the soldiers stood up and began to walk over when Knuckles landed in front of them and slammed the ground, sending every one of the soldiers flying. "Classic, said Knuckles, Eggman really needs less incompetent guards". The trio then ran inside. As they ran through the base Sonic felt really nostalgic, remembering all of his past adventures. 

BGM Egg Hornet theme (Sonic adventure)

Soon they arrived at the lab door. Sonic smirked. He tensed as dark purple energy flowed through him. He howled as he emerged as a hulking, wolf-hedgehog hybrid with navy fur, sharp claws and teeth and loads of fur. He slammed his fist into the door, sending it smashing across the lab. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles stepped inside. Robots ATTACK!, yelled Eggman. Buzz bombers flew at the trio and began to fire at them. They dodged out the way and ducked behind some tables. I'll draw their fire, said Sonic, you two take care of Starline and Maw. Tails and Knuckles nodded. Sonic returned to normal and sped across the room. The robots proceeded to chase after and fire at him. Tails then ran at and knocked Maw across the room while Knuckles went for Starline but was blocked by Rough and Tumble. As Tumble there a drill punch at him, Knuckles jumped out of reach and slammed his fist into him, sending him into his brother. Sonic then landed in front of Eggman. This ends today Eggman, said Sonic. No, it doesn't, Eggman replied, NOW! The portal opened but then one of the Buzz Bombers fired at Sonic who jumped out the way, causing the blast to hit the nearby machine. The machine sparked and then exploded, causing the portal to fall apart before expanding. Sonic jumped in front of everyone to take the explosion. Then everything went black. Unknown to Sonic, his entire universe then broke apart, sending everything to another one as it was forming into this dimension. 

BGM Gaia Gate (Sonic Unleashed)

???  
Sonic opened his eyes. Where am I, he thought, Woah. He got up and looked around, finding himself in some sort of temple. This looks a lot like the Gaia temples, he thought. He looked to the sides, instead of glass chaos emeralds there were statues, on one side were all of his ancestors and on the other were each of different humans. Who are these guys, he thought, why are they important? He walked towards the central shrine where he found a mural depicting one world breaking apart and another fixing together. He continued to look around until he found a picture. It was of himself, Tails, Knuckles, and his other friend Blaze the Cat and his cousin Lila the porcupine. On the other side was a group of young humans. First was a man, who wore a red scarf around his neck. Next was another man, this time holding a piece of rock in his hands. The next was a woman, with a steampunk-style gauntlet on her hand. The final one who was standing with him was another woman, with short brown hair, beautiful blue eyes and a fur coat. He wondered what this all meant.

Suddenly the ground quaked and he found himself falling into an endless abyss. Great, I’m dead, he thought. Suddenly a huge amount of pain surged through his body. Sonic screamed in agony before blacking out once more. Then there was that laughter. It's the laugh that chases you in your nightmares. The face that leaves you twisted in sweat-soaked sheets. Except this isn't a nightmare. It’s the one that can’t be real because he is dead, wiped from existence itself, but no he is alive? Hehehahahahahaha-hahahahahahaha-Mhahahahahahahahahaha-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!, I, HAVE, RETURNED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Easter eggs: Rough and Tumble rhyming from the Sonic IDW comics. Eggman screaming robots attack! from Sonic Boom (TV series). Starline, Eggman and Sonic quoting Vlad Masters/Vlad Plasmius’s (from Danny Phantom) food swears.
> 
> Now fully remastered.


	2. New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the explosion of Chaos energy strands them in an unknown city and transforms them into humans, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles find themselves exploring this steampunk metropolis, during which they meet a few new friends.

BGM: At Dawn (Speed Highway) - Sonic Adventure [OST]

???  
Sonic groaned as the darkness faded and he stood up. He felt weird, taller even. As he opened his eyes he found that he was in the middle of the park in the middle of a massive city. Large zeppelins flew through the blue skies above him. "God, my head.. he thought. Tails, Knuckles, are you guys there", he asked. "Right here, said Knuckles grumpily, what happened?" "Maybe some form of chaos control, I don’t know," said Tails. "I feel like crap," said Knuckles. Sonic turned to his friends and was shocked at what he saw. Knuckles looked at Sonic and nearly fainted. "What the hell," he said. "Guys what is it," asked Tails. Sonic and Knuckles looked over to him and it had happened to him as well. Somehow they were humans. "Sonic, how the hell are we humans," yelled Knuckles. "How am I supposed to know that, asked Sonic, I’m not some genius." "Guys this is no time to argue, we need to find the chaos emeralds before Eggman or anyone of this world finds them," said Tails. He was trying to keep some kind of peace here. "Come on let’s go and have a look around," said Sonic.

BGM: Escape From the City (City Escape) ~ Sonic Adventure 2

As the trio explored the city they noticed how old the cars looked. "Looks like this world is still in the 1920s," said Tails. Then suddenly. Benders are the scum of this world, they think they’re better than us normal people just because they’re benders. Join Amon and the equalists and we’ll tear down this bending establishment. A guy with a megaphone saw shouting this to all passers-by, with some, probably benders, giving him dirty looks. "What’s that guy talking about," asked Tails. "Beats me, said Sonic, I don’t know what a bender even is." "Come on bro, said a voice, we’re going to be late and we can’t be late for training." "I know that, said an older, more stoic voice, I just…" "Korra will be wondering where we are, said the first voice, we can’t mess up this pro-bending match." Sonic looked around the corner to see two guys with duffel bags walking at a fast pace. The first of them wore a green jacket and trousers while the other wore a black jacket and trousers and had a red scarf around his neck. They were followed by a small red-striped ferret. "Let’s have a look at this pro-bending," said Sonic. "But we don’t know what it is," said Knuckles. "Does it matter, said Sonic, let’s go." They began following the brothers to the docks where they saw a massive arena. "Wow, look it, it’s beautiful," said Tails. Sonic nodded in agreement.

BGM: Studiopolis Zone (Act 1) ~ Sonic Mania

"Grab hold," he said. He breathed out and they sped through the crowd to the back of the arena where they saw the two brothers talking to a young woman, who was about Sonic’s age. She wore a light blue top, navy blue trousers, armbands and brown snow boots. "Where have the two of you been, she asked, we need to get ready, the match is in twenty minutes." "Twenty minutes, said the guy with the red scarf, I thought we had one hour." "They moved up the timetable, said the woman, so we need to get changed." The guy with the green jacket nodded and slammed his foot into the ground. A pillar of rock burst from the ground and lifted the trio up towards an open window. "Wow, that must be what they mean by bending, said Tails, elemental manipulation." "I’m guessing that they represent water, fire and earth respectively, said Sonic, but what about air." "Their teammate must already be inside, said Tails, come on." Sonic grabbed his hands and Knuckles grabbed Sonic’s ankles. Tails then leaped into the air, hovering just above the open window. Knuckles glided straight through while Sonic homing-attacked the nearby ledge. He jumped in too. Tails then flew in. "Come on, he said, maybe the arena’s this way."

They crept down the corridor until they entered a large gym. "Whoops, wrong way," said Tails. "More kids in my gym, said a gruff voice. The trio turned to see a middle-aged man walking towards them. I swear this is the billionth time this has happened in the last month and don’t try the I needed the toilet but couldn’t find the restroom trick, when I call security, you three are dead meat." During the man’s rant, one of the guys from before was walking past and spotted what was going on. "Relax Toza, he said walking over, these three are just some people who got a little lost, not my fans and not those you are trying to get in illegally." "Yeah, we just got lost," said Sonic. "I see, said Toza, just go." The guy nodded and led the trio away. "Thanks," said Sonic. "No problem, said the guy, I’m Bolin." "Sonic, said Sonic, and these are my friends, Miles Prower, or Tails, and Knuckles." "Nice to meet you, said Bolin, sorry about Toza, he can get pretty angry if he doesn’t listen to reason." "It’s fine, said Sonic, this is actually our first time here in this city." "Really, where are you from," asked Bolin. "The Southern Isles, said Sonic, it's a series of islands hidden from the rest of the world." "Near the water tribe," asked Bolin. "I guess, we don’t have maps of the rest of the world or anything like that, said Tails, kinda cut off from the rest of the world for possibly 10 millennia or something now." Sonic and Tails hated to lie, but it seemed that the, we’re from another world we’re supposed to be animals and the evil dictator answer was going to sound crazy. Plus it was only part of a lie, they did come from the Southern Isles, but that was their universe, so they had to improvise. 

Soon they reached the actual arena. Sonic was amazed at how many people were lining the seats. "Welcome to the locker room, said Bolin, and now you get the best seats in the place. Anyway, these are my teammates, my brother Mako and our friend Korra." Mako looked over and got a bit annoyed. "Bolin, you brought more fans here, just for the heck of it." "Mako, they're not fans, said his brother, it’s their first time in the city, they've never heard of pro-bending before and they got lost trying to find their seats, Toza was going to call security on them but I stepped in to save their Tails. He then whispered to Tails. Excuse the pun." "It’s okay," Tails whispered back. Mako just shook his head, while Korra smiled. "Looks like the lemurs have been practicing, she said, luckily I have as well, unlike the two of you." "In my defense, Asami and I were having lunch," said Mako. "Sure you were, said Korra, anyway it’s nice to meet you guys, what are your names." "Sonic, said Sonic, I'm the Guardian of the Southern Isles and this Miles Prower, we just call him Tails, and Knuckles." Then Knuckles felt something crawl up his back. "Hey, what the…." "Sorry, said Bolin. He reached to Knuckles’ back and pulled off the ferret from before. This is Pabu, my fire ferret, it’s actually what we’re called, our team name of course." "The fire ferrets, nice," said Sonic. "May the fire ferrets come to the ring," said the announcer. "Wish us luck," said Korra. Sonic nodded. Korra got to the platform. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the future industries fire ferrets," said the announcer.

BGM: Pro bending theme (Legend of Korra ST)

The crowd went wild and Bolin waved back at them. "Tonight they’re going up against, the blue crazy lemurs, said the announcer. The crowd cheered for them as well. The other team was all wearing blue and trying to get their heads in the game, knowing the difficult challenge they had to complete. Folks, the lemurs have shocked many this season with their elimination streak but the fire ferrets have continued to show how tough they can be ever since the Avatar joined the team. Will that trend continue or will the lemurs shock people once more." "What’s an Avatar," asked Tails. "Beats me, said Sonic, but it seems one of the team’s important." "Let’s find out," said the announcer. The bell went.

BGM: Agni Kai theme (Avatar: the last airbender OST)

Mako went in first with quick and precise fireballs. The water bender on the lemur's side defended himself with a barrier of water but then Bolin sent two earth disks into his gut, knocking him back a zone. Now his teammates went to help him… if they weren’t dealing with the Avatar in the process. The earth bender and fire bender shot both their attacks at Korra who used her air bending stances to avoid both of the attacks before sending a wave of water at the other benders. Not expecting Korra to counter so fast the two lemurs were knocked back a zone. "Keep it steady guys," said Bolin. "Well folks, as I said before, ever since Avatar Korra joined the fire ferrets they have been unstoppable ever since and the performance that they’re putting on tonight is even more on point, said the announcer, their chemistry couldn’t be better." Back in the locker room, Sonic was clearly enjoying this. "Do you see how they control fire, water and earth so fluidly," he asked. "Yep, said Tails, but I’m puzzled about why there isn’t an air bender." "It seems like this is like a martial art as well, said Knuckles, this sport takes inspiration from both boxing and martial arts." As he said this Korra sent a kick of water at the earth bender, knocking him back again. "Mako, Bolin," she called to her teamates. The brothers nodded and the three sent a blast each at the opposing team. This completely caught the lemurs off guard sending them off the arena and into the water below. It’s a knockout folks, said the announcer, the fire ferrets win again.

BGM: Results (Sonic 06 OST)

As the fire ferrets came back to the locker room, Korra saw that Sonic had a beaming smile. "That was incredible, he said, you guys are awesome." "You say that like you’ve never seen someone bend before," said Mako. "That’s because…," Sonic began. "Shut up," said Knuckles. While this transpired the door opened and a young woman walked in before running over to Mako. "Well done, she said, you guys smashed it." "Thanks," said Korra. "Aw, come on, said Mako, I’ve gotta put on a show for my favorite girl." They rubbed their noses together to which Sonic noticed Korra trying to look away. "Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, this is Asami, she’s Mako’s girlfriend and the daughter of Hiroshi Sato, the creator of the Satomobiles." "That’s what you call cars, said Knuckles. "I guess," said Bolin. "Wow, that’s amazing, said Tails, I guess it’s hard to keep everything running, I kinda know the pain since I’m a mechanic myself." "Really, wow, said Asami. "Yep, Tails has created a lot of devices to help us out, said Sonic, he also upkeeps the plane me and him share, the tornado." "You two own a plane, said Mako, how?"

"My dad owned it, said Sonic, he…." He stopped. "Oh, I’m sorry," said Mako. "I never knew him, said Sonic, but I was told he was very much like me." "Well, I’ve gotta go, I’ll see you guys later," said Asami. "Okay, said Mako, take care." "Nice meeting you," she called to Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. "Likewise, said Tails." "Anyway, we had some fun, you guys should go home now, right," said Mako. Sonic looked at him. "We don’t actually have a place to stay at the moment, in fact, we’ve been alone for much of our lives, my uncle was killed by a soldier of an organization that was after me, Knuckles the last of his kind due to most of it being wiped out 4000 years ago and Tails has been an orphan since he was born." "Oh my god, said Korra, at least you have each other." Sonic nodded. "We were chasing down our enemy Dr. Ivo Robotnik aka Eggman, an evil scientist who's been trying to take over our home for years. But luckily I keep stopping him. During our latest fight with him, we were sent to this city by a blast of energy called Chaos energy. Thus now we're stuck here with no money, no shelter and possibly no way home."

This really brought some bad memories back to Mako. "Me and Bolin were on the streets ourselves for a while until Toza found us and took us in, he said." "So that’s why you were in the gym, you didn’t have any money, but you wanted to see the match so bad you found a way inside and got lost trying to find the seating area," said Bolin. Sonic nodded. Korra remained silent, she was the Avatar, she was supposed to help people, maybe she should… "Sonic, she said grabbing his attention, as the Avatar I’m going to let you stay with me for as long as you need to." "Korra, that isn’t really your call," said Mako. "Tenzin will understand, she said, plus I’m the Avatar, I need to help in any way I can." There again with the Avatar thing, thought Sonic. "Korra, thank you, he said, but can we ask you something, what the hell is an Avatar?" This rather simple question left the room in silence and shock. Then Toza came in. He was puzzled when he saw that Mako and Korra's mouths were agape. "What’s going on," he asked. "Toza, they don’t know what an Avatar is," said Bolin. Toza proceeded to faint. "You’re joking right," said Mako. "Nope," said Sonic. "He’s not joking," said Tails. "Yeah, they’re not lying," said Knuckles. 

After a quick explanation

"So, just to be clear, your islands are advanced enough to have giant cities and tech so advanced they could conquer Ba Sing Se within minutes and yet it’s so blocked off from everyone else that you don’t know what the Avatar is," said Bolin. "Yes," said Sonic with uncertainty. "Okay quick question, said Bolin, are you guys benders." "No, said Sonic, but we have similar, I guess." Go on, said Korra. My ancestors were all Guardians before me meaning that I have super speed, said Sonic, along with very strong electrokinetic properties and other abilities, Tails can fly and Knuckles can dig, glide and create explosions by punching." "Wow, so how," asked Mako. "Chaos energy, said Knuckles, it’s the life source of the isles, incredibly powerful stuff, heck Sonic can unleash a super state if he collects all seven of the chaos emeralds." "Okay, how about you tell us the rest later," said Korra. "Sure thing, said Sonic, back on the subject of the Avatar." "Right, the Avatar is supposed to be the master of all four elements air, water, earth and fire, said Korra, when the previous one dies they are reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle. They are also supposed to keep the peace between the air nomads, the water tribes, the earth kingdom and the fire nation. 170 years ago the fire nation declared war and wiped the air nomads, my predecessor Aang was the only survivor." Sonic was shocked. "How long did this war last," he asked. "100 years, said Korra. Aang survived that long by being frozen in a block of ice for all that time before uniting a team and taking down the fire nation. He eventually founded the fifth nation, the United Republic, the one that Republic city is the capital of. Better," she asked. "Much," said Sonic. "In that case let’s go, I’ll see you two later," Korra said. "Right," said Mako. "See you," said Bolin.

BGM: Abadat night (Sonic Unleashed OST)

Soon  
"So why do you think the fire nation never found your isles," asked Korra. The quartet had just arrived on air temple island. "As I said, said Sonic, we’ve had the best technology for well over 200 years, if the fire nation ever did discover the isles, they’d probably forget it because we’d wipe them out with such ease, heck my ancestors would probably do what Aang did and defeat the fire lord before imprisoning him." They stepped onto the dock where Tenzin was waiting. "Korra, he said, who are these three." "These are my new friends, said Korra, they’re homeless, they need a place to call home until they can find a proper one and if you do they and I would be greatly in your debt." "Very well, they can stay, said Tenzin, but you’re responsible for everything they do, understand." "Understood, Korra replied. Tenzin looked at the trio. "Your names," he asked. "Sonic, said Sonic, the Guardian. "I’m Miles Prower but you just call me Tails," said Tails. "I’m Knuckles," said Knuckles. "Nice to meet you, said Tenzin, Korra show them to their rooms and don’t forget, air bending training tomorrow." "Sure, I’ll be up nice and early, said Korra.

Come on guys," she said. Sonic and the other two followed her to the resting quarters. Knuckles got straight into bed. Tails decided to have a look at a book for a bit. When Sonic went to his room he got into bed. "Hey Korra, he said, thank you." "No problem, now get some rest," she said. Sonic smiled and closed his eyes.


	3. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sonic and his friends settle on Air Temple Island, he helps Korra with her training but also begins to experience terrible visions of his worst enemy; Mephiles the Dark, his corrupted father.

The environment could be described as nothing but darkness. Was this the same thing as before? To Sonic this seemed more like as much of a nightmare as it was the dark mind of his worst fear. All that he knew was that he was fighting for his life with some mysterious figure. They were going toe to toe, their abilities being so similar but so different at the same time. He was then knocked back by a vicious strike. He tried to get up but could only listen as a familiar laugh echoed in the area, one he thought he would never hear again. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!! Sonic woke up in a cold sweat. He clutched his head as if in pain, he still was trying to process what just happened and let out a small yell. He rubbed his head, trying to calm down. In a room not too far from his own, someone wasn’t asleep yet. That person was Korra. Upon hearing the sudden yell she leapt out of bed and dashed down the hall to Sonic’s room. Sonic are you okay, she asked.

I’m fine, he said. By his tone, it was pretty clear he was lying. This time Korra realized that Sonic was lying. You mind if I come in, she asked. Not at all, said Sonic. Korra opened the door and skeptically looked at Sonic. So you’re telling me that you’re fine when you’re sweating like crazy AND screaming in the middle of the night. Korra already knew the answer. It was evident by the look of her face and the way she had her arms crossed. Sonic tried to fight to the bitter end… though. Yeeeeesssss!, he said. Cut the crap, Korra stated. She was simply not having it and came to the edge of the bed. Let’s try this again, she said, you’re saying that you’re fine when you’re sweating so much and that you shouted like you were about to be murdered. Realizing he had no way out of this one Sonic gave up. Fine, I had a nightmare, he said slightly embarrassed. Korra got a bit more curious. It all felt so real, Sonic continued, and I heard something, something I never thought I would hear again. What, asked Korra. A laugh, said Sonic simply, an insane laugh, one of a demon. If you get another one, come and tell me, she said. She rested her hand on his head. Now rest, she said. She went out of the room, returning to her own. Sonic smiled, before nodding off to sleep again.

Morning  
Sonic yawned. He put his clothes, on before walking into the corridor where Tails and Knuckles were waiting for him. Good sleep, asked Tails. Sonic smiled. Yep, he replied, how’d you do Knux? Knuckles looked at him sternly. Can you stop calling me that, he yelled? No promises there, Sonic replied. The trio saw Korra walking towards the dining room. She smiled at Sonic. You okay, she asked. Never better, he replied. Are you guys hungry, she asked, Tenzin and his family have made some food. That would be great, said Tails. They walked into the room. INTRUDERS, shouted a young boy. He ran at Tails and sent an air blast at him, knocking him into a nearby wall. Ow, said Tails. Who are you and why have you invaded my home, yelled the kid getting on top of Tails.

Korra sighed and picked the kid up. Unhand me Korra, this intruder is trying to steal our sticky buns, he said. Relax Meelo, said Korra, these people technically live here now. Huh, said Meelo. Oh I forgot to explain, said Tenzin, everyone these are Sonic, Knuckles and Tails and they will be staying with us. That’s wonderful dear, his wife, Pema, said. I agree, said his Daughter, Jinora. I’ll go get you guys some cushions, said Pema. Sonic nodded. Here, said Tenzin. He gave them each a sticky bun. Sonic took a bit and was shocked. That is delicious, he said. I’ll be the judge of that, said Knuckles. He wolfed it down. You’re aren’t lying, he said. Pema came back with the cushions and placed them down for the trio to sit on. So, where are you guys from, asked Jinora. The southern isles, explained Sonic, a completely remote and unexplored area near the South Pole. Wow, what a coincidence, said Jinora. Come on Korra, air bending training now, said Tenzin. Coming, said Korra. Can we watch, asked Knuckles with a smirk. Uh, okay, said Tenzin. Great, I get to embarrass myself in front of more people, said Korra.

Soon  
They were all outside now. They were standing near the air bending gates, which Tenzin began to explain in detail to Sonic and the other two. These are the air gates, they cover the basics of air bending the objective is to move through them like a leaf, acting similar to them to replicate their movements and get through unscathed, he explained. He released an air blast which made the gates spin. Korra, why don’t you show them, he said. Korra got into a stance and charged in. A moment later she went flying, skidding along the ground. She groaned in pain. You’ll get there eventually Korra, said Tenzin. Korra got up and tried again. And like before she was punted around like a pinball, hitting every gate insight before rolling across the ground. I can’t do it, she said, it’s impossible. Yo Tenzin, said Sonic, mind if I have a go. Tenzin looked at Sonic, surprised, not expecting that question at all. Uh, sure, he said. He was expecting Sonic to fail like Korra. Sonic did a quick stretch before charging in. The wind followed behind him, speeding up the air bending gates to such high speeds due to the momentum exchange. When it was clear that he had reached the other side unscathed, in only a second everyone’s mouths were agape. Even a nearby white lotus sentry, watching nearby, was shocked at what he had just witnessed. Tenzin was the most shocked of all. He was trying to process what had just happened. When his mind caught up, however, that’s when he lost it.

How did you do that?, he said as Sonic walked back over, How did you make it look so easy? How did you do it so fast? How are you an air bender? That last comment caught Sonic completely off guard. Air bender, he repeated, no you’re mistaken Tenzin, I’m not an air bender. Alright now I know that you’re playing games with me, said Tenzin. He knew what he just saw, his eyes did not play tricks on him. When you went through those gates a massive amount of air followed which made them go even faster, those are things only an air bender can do. Tenzin, trust me on this, Sonic began, I am not an air…. OH, YOU HAVE GOT TO KIDDING ME! The group turned to see an enraged Korra, looking like she was out for blood. You’re telling me that Sonic can go through these gates with no problem whatsoever, but whenever I try to do it I get my butt handed to me, she shouted. Korra calm down, said Sonic. Shut up Sonic, Korra yelled. It was kinda understandable why she was angry. She had been trying to get through the basics of air bending ever since she arrived in republic city and now some guy just came out of nowhere and treated those basics like nothing. She was a little bit jealous.

If you think that it is so easy going through the air bending gates, then why don’t you be the Avatar and take everything on for yourself. Since you're so naturally gifted you’d be able to handle it! Korra was obviously a bit more than jealous at this point. She turned to the others to see that they had mostly shocked faces. What?, she asked. She turned back to Sonic, who was saddened about what had been said. He wasn’t crying, nor was he on the verge of it. Then she realized what had happened and began to feel like the biggest idiot in the universe. Sonic, I, she began. But he ran away, back to his room. Tails and Knuckles decided it was best to leave for a bit, Pema took the kids back inside and Tenzin tried to speak but couldn’t find the words, eventually leaving as well. Well done, Korra, she told herself.

Later that evening  
Korra was outside Sonic’s room pondering what to say to him. She decided just to say it. She knocked on the door. Sonic, it’s me, she began, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I let my anger get the best of me and it caused me to be a person that I’m not. I’m not looking for you to accept my apology, I just want you to know that I’m truly sorry. She turned to leave but then the door opened. Sonic, she said. He was standing there. Come on, he said, I want to show you something. They went outside to the air bending gates again. Alright, first things first, when you were going through those gates, you charged in and started thinking too much at the same time. Take it from me, someone who charges in and can be a bit reckless. However, charging and being reckless doesn’t always have to be related to each other. What do you mean, asked Korra. I charged in as you did, but I let the wind guide me. Tenzin has got it all wrong, you shouldn’t act like a leaf in the wind, you should actually be like the wind itself. Yeah I can really fast and yes, that did help me get through those gates but the difference is, is that let the wind guide me, as if I was part of it.

You see, there’s a certain path that you have to follow, as when the wind guides you, you can pick and choose your spots at a moment's notice. For example…. He ran through the gates once and then twice to get them moving. Coming over to Korra, he pointed at the gate's movements. It’s a matter of doing it and taking it from there. Korra began to process what he had said, she decided to try with what he had said and got into a stance but Sonic stopped her. Your form’s all wrong, you’re asking to get hit like that, you’ll never get the proper speed and acceleration with it. He came behind her and moved her arms into a more relaxed position. Korra, who wasn’t expecting him to get so close, blushed a bit. Sonic backed away from her. Your legs are too tense, he said, make them less so. She nodded and made her legs less tense. It would seem he was playing the role of mentor pretty well. Go, he said. Korra gave a nod and ran towards the gates and did what Sonic exactly told her to do. Unlike all of her previous attempts, she let the wind guide her. With the gates spinning around, she spun around with them, having her eyes closed. She looked smoother, much more precise and overall just more fluid.

She was just doing the task at hand and not having any second thoughts. Seeing the performance she was doing all that Sonic could do was smile. Atta girl, he said. She was looking graceful and before she knew it, she had made it to the end of the gates. For a moment she couldn’t believe it, she was completely speechless. I… I did it… I actually did it. I DID IT… I ACTUALLY DID IT! She ran at Sonic at full speed, making his eyes widen. Thank you Sonic, she said. She hugged him out of pure joy and had caught him off guard. While he wasn’t expecting a hug, he did so back. See I knew you could do it, he told her. Korra began to laugh. Up above Tenzin had been watching since the beginning and he was happy that Korra had finally conquered the gates. He smiled and walked back inside the temple.

Soon  
Sonic and Korra were looking towards republic city from a small hill on the side of the island. I accept your apology, Sonic said. Thanks, said Korra, so what are the isles like. Sonic thought for a moment. He knew he would eventually have to tell her the truth but decided it wasn’t the right time. It’s really nice, he said, there are so many places to see, South Island, Westside island, Hidden Island, Angel Island, Station Square, Westopolis, Babylon garden, Soleanna, Lost Hex, all great places to visit. We split areas into zones depending on environments like for instance Green hill, chemical plant, Palmtree paradise, the lava reef, the mystic ruins, Megalo station, Ocean park, Windy hill, just to name a few. Wow, said Korra, did you ever have a family who looked after you. Sonic thought for a moment. I do have my guardian, Longclaw, she’s the mother I’ve never had. They looked back to the stars and republic city. Korra stood up. Good night Sonic, she said. Sonic nodded. Night, Korra, he said.


	4. New arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow arrives in Republic City looking like he was fighting in the hundred-year war, Tenzin forces Sonic to be his student and Blaze arrives in the city.

It was a dark and rainy night in republic city. Most people were sleeping now, the only thing that could be heard was the raindrops colliding with the streets. It had a weird, uncertain feeling. Rain could be a good thing but also bad as it could bring in feelings one may not want to feel. This was exactly the case for one fire bender who was backed up in an alley by equalists. He was fighting for his life against these chi blockers, throwing blast after blast of fire at them. As the fight went on it was clear the fire bender was outmatched and outnumbered. He was losing stamina by the second. Then a chi blocker knocked him down with a spinning kick. He grunted and tried to get back up but then was struck with fear as a hooded and masked figure approached him. He took his hands from behind his back. No please, don’t take my bending away, please, it’s my life. All Amon said was, it’s inequality. The man gulped but then. It seems this world isn’t without its, drama. The group turned to see a black and red-streaked hair, red-eyed, middle-aged man standing near them. His arms were crossed. He was wearing strange clothing including what looked like a fire nation soldier from the 100-year war’s skull mask as a shoulder pad. 

Run along, old man, it’s past your bedtime, said one of the chi blockers. The man only smirked. Tell me, do you go around threatening people like this? You obviously don’t know what you’re getting yourself into, said the chi blocker, back away or else. The man smirked more. I hope that you’re not talking about me or I’ll make you regret it and pay with your lives, he said. Red lightning struck at the end of that statement. Thunder boomed louder. Amon looked to his men. Deal with him, he said. The man then yelled out something. Chaos Spear, was what the man could make out. Energy bolts shaped like spears flew from the man’s arms, sending the chi blockers back. He swiftly followed this up by teleporting around the area, kicking and punching them. Eventually all of the chi blockers were on the floor. Who are you, asked Amon. Shadow, said the man. He looked to the fire bender. Run, he said. The fire bender nodded before sprinting away as fast as he could. You’ll pay for that, said Amon. Bring it, said Shadow. Amon leaped to a nearby rooftop, but Shadow made sure not to let him out of his sight. Shadow ran up the building at high speed, the rain continued to pour down as the strange green lightning crackled across the city. Amon watched at this old man, was this some sort of new bending style. 

Then his attention was caught by what Shadow had pulled out of his cloak, a large green gemstone. Chaos Control, yelled Shadow. Amon felt as if time had completely slowed to a halt and the next thing he knew he was skidding into a wall by a large kick to the stomach. He realized that that gem could be useful. Chaos Spear, Shadow yelled again. The same green projectiles were sent towards Amon but he dodged them and tried to grab at the gemstone. He caught hold of it and yanked it from Shadow’s grasp. Chaos Control, he said. Green energy flowed through his body. Let’s see what this can do when combined with blood bending, he said. He reached out to grip Shadow’s throat and Shadow collapsed, holding his neck. Time to be equalized, said Amon. He walked towards Shadow and was about to remove what he thought was his bending when suddenly a small orb with a pink heart on it bounced towards him and exploded into smoke. He couldn’t see and when it cleared the man was gone. Amon gripped the gemstone in his hand. Interesting, he said, this could be useful. He began to walk away. 

Morning time  
Air temple island seemed peaceful again. Sonic was in the library reading about the 100-year war. He was very surprised at many things, especially about this Iroh person, he seemed to have a similar philosophy to Longclaw, his guardian. He had also read about the spirits and wondered what happened that had divided them with humans. His thoughts were interrupted when Tenzin appeared. Sonic, I want to speak to you for a minute or so, he said. Sure thing, he said. Sonic and Tenzin walked out of the library and towards the air bending gates where Korra was practicing. Now first of all Sonic, Tenzin began, I thank you for helping Korra with getting past the air bending gates. He, you know about it, Sonic said. Yes, I watched you and Korra train last night, Tenzin said, plus it is pretty obvious at this point. He was referring to below where the kids were air blast the gates for Korra to practice. Haha, I beat you again, air bending gates and there is nothing you do about it, she was yelling. But, I would prefer Korra to be happy rather than completely losing her mind at my training so I have a proposal for you, Tenzin continued. A proposal, said Sonic uncertainly. I’ve noticed that you and Korra share a unique bond and because of that you are able to connect quite well. Believe me when I say it, that played a major role in helping her get past them. 

Okay, said Sonic, but I’m not sure where you are coming with this. What I’m saying is that I’ll still be Korra’s air bending teacher, Tenzin explained, but she’ll need someone to give her that extra push and that person is you. Sonic thought for a moment, then realized what Tenzin was also saying. While I appreciate the compliment Tenzin you have got it all wrong, the other half is that you think I’m an air bender when I am not. Nonsense, said Tenzin abruptly, I don’t know why you are denying your abilities, you’re an air bender, an extremely gifted and talented one at that, with the most impressive speed I’ve ever seen. Imagine what you could do when you reach your true potential. Tenzin, said Sonic, I am to being as clear as possible, I am, not, an, air, bender. Yes I can create powerful gusts of wind when I run, heck if I run fast enough I can create tornadoes and electromagnetic pulses but please don’t get it twisted, I am not an air bender, you guys can sending blasts of air from your hands at a moments notice, a lot of my skill is dependent on my speed, I can not do what you can do, end of story. What you just described are original air bending techniques, said Tenzin, do you know how many tornadoes my father made in his lifetime. Maybe you excel in some areas but struggle with others, in which case it is now not only my duty to help Korra but to help you too. As the head of this temple and the son of avatar Aang, I pronounce you my student, said Tenzin. This is a great day for the air nation to get back on track and I assure you Sonic, you’ll be one of the greatest air benders of all time. I expect you to be up tomorrow morning not only to help Korra but to help you. Tenzin turned away towards the temple. You may not realize how great you could be Sonic, but I do, I refuse to let such raw talent and natural skill go to waste. Whit that he left, leaving Sonic wondering why does this keep happening to him. 

Below Korra was grabbing her bag when Sonic came down in a grumpy manner. Hey grouchy, she said teasingly, what’s the matter. Tenzin thinks that I’m an air bender, said Sonic, when I am not. Korra chuckled a bit. Oh and best of all, Sonic began, I’m apparently going to be training with you now. Wait, you’re going to be air bending training with me, she said, that’s awesome. Did you even hear the first part, said Sonic as they walked towards the pier? Every word, said Korra, but for once I actually agree with Tenzin, you may be an air bender. Did you even hear me, said Sonic, Korra my speed is related to everything I do, SPEED!!! Not air bending. But think about it, said Korra, maybe your speed connects with your air bending. It’s like you literally control the wind itself when running. Alright, I get where you’re coming from Korra, he said, but I’m still saying I’m not an air bender. Now the that’s the right attitude, said Korra. Sonic thought for a moment, was he affecting her morale that much. 

Later  
Sonic was now watching as Korra, Bolin and Mako were training in the gym. What’s the big idea of making me train this early in the morning, asked Bolin, the morning is evil. We’re the rookies bro, which means we get the worst time slot in the gym, said Mako. You need to deal with it too you know, said Korra. She threw a ball towards Mako. He wasn’t expecting it and got hit in the stomach. There are my hard-working street urchins, said a voice. A man with a hat on came into the gym and walked towards the group. Who are you, asked Korra. I’m Butakha and I’m the owner of this entire pro-bending zebang, said Butakha, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you Avatar. He turned to Mako and Bolin. Here are your winnings for the last match, he said. He gave them to Mako who was about to put them away. Not so fast, said Butakha, first you owe me for the avatar’s new gear, gym and equipment rentals for the last month, rent on your apartment and a personal loan for groceries. It ended up with no money in Mako’s hand and him looking at Bolin. What, I'm a growing boy, said Bolin innocently. Oh and on a small note of business, said Butakha, the fire ferrets need to cough up 30,000 yuans for the championship pot. 30,000 yuans, exclaimed Bolin. Sorry kids, said Butakha, you’ve got until the end of the week to hand in the dough or you’re out of the tournament. 

Bolin looked to Korra as Butakha left. You wouldn’t have a secret Avatar bank account overflowing with gold would you, he asked. Korra emptied her pockets. Sorry I got nothing, she said. Me neither, said Sonic, I forgot to bring some gold rings from the isles with me but I guess that wouldn’t really work. You use gold rings for currency, said Mako. Don’t ask me why, said Sonic, I don’t make the rules of the isles. So anyway, said Korra, how are we going to come up with the money? Sonic thought for a moment. Mako, you said that you could also generate lightning, he said. Yeah, said Mako. On the way here I spotted a sign saying work was wanted at the power plant, specifically about generating large amounts for the city’s power supply, said Sonic. That’s not a bad idea, said Korra, you could use your speed to help as well by being a mail delivery guy Sonic. Sonic nodded. Oh, I’ve been training Pabu to do some circus tricks, said Bolin. I’ll have a look, said Mako to Sonic, thanks for the suggestion. Sonic nodded. 

Meanwhile  
Thanks for inviting us to come with you Asami, said Tails. He and Knuckles were in town with Asami. No problem, she said, so what’re the isles like? Very tropical beaches, said Knuckles. He wondered if he should tell her about angel island. There’s also angel island, said Tails, it’s where Knuckles used to live, a giant floating island. As in, it flies in the sky, said Asami. Tails nodded. That is awesome, said Asami, come on let’s get a bite to eat. They entered a nearby cafe. Tails, Knuckles, said a voice. The two turned to see a girl in her late teens with white hair sitting nearby. Blaze, said Tails, it’s been a while. It has, said Blaze. Asami this is Blaze, said Knuckles, she’s a friend of ours. Nice to meet you, said Asami. Blaze nodded. Is Sonic here, she asked. Yep, he’s at the pro-bending arena with our new friends Korra, Bolin and Mako. Good, said Blaze, I found this. She handed him a large red gemstone. A chaos emerald, said Tails, where’d you find this. Chaos emerald, asked Asami. Powerful gemstones of the isles, explained Knuckles, they hold incredible power. I saw these men in masks trying to get away with it, said Blaze, I took them down using my fire powers. You’re a fire bender, said Asami. I guess, said Blaze. Tails nodded. She’s one of the best fire manipulators on Soleana island, he said. Wow, said Asami. Let’s head to the arena, said Knuckles.


	5. The Revelation

Sonic was in his room, sleeping. Then he had one again, another nightmare. The environment he was in now was very familiar, it was green hills but something was wrong. The buildings looked older and less modern. Then he saw an older version of himself fighting a small figure. He could hear them arguing. I trusted you, he heard himself say, I gave you these abilities and you use them to wipe out most of your kind, you’re insane. Yes, yes I am, said the smaller figure. Sonic sort of recognised it. It sounded similar to Master Zik, one of the deadly six. Now, said the figure. A larger figure appeared with a young woman in their grip. Alenna, yelled who he thought was himself. The smaller figure smiled evilly as the bigger one choked the woman to death. You monster, said future him. The smaller figure then pulled out a small staff. Goodbye, Selihpem, he said. A vortex pulled himself in. Selihpem, thought Sonic, who is that? He got a good look at the two figures and then. Now where, master?, asked the bigger figure. Zavok, said Sonic. He gritted his teeth in rage. Zik! Now that we have dealt with them let us go and… . Boss, yelled a voice. Zazz, said Sonic. He would recognize his rival anyway. 

They got away, all three children and the other two adults, said Zazz, what do we do? We shall return to the hex and wait, when they resurface, I will send one of us to this planet and retrieve the blue one. Yes master, said Zavok. The trio leaped away. Sonic rushed to a nearby home where he saw a picture of his uncle Chuck and then he realised that the one he was watching fight Zik was his dad and the one Zavok killed was his mother. No, No, NO! he yelled. He woke with a yell. He touched his head to find cold sweat. He needed to stop doing it, but could he even help it at this point. As he sat up in his bed, he held the bridge of his nose, closed his eyes and groaned. How many of these nightmares were there going to be and why did it show him such a strong memory, he had seen his own father sucked into a spectre and his own mother dying. He did now hate the Zeti even more than before, so much so that he swore to kill Zik and Zavok when he next encountered them. He got out of bed and walked down the hall before walking outside and sitting on the hill, looking towards the city. Sonic, are you okay, said Korra. He looked behind him to she her coming over to him with a worried look. 

No, he said, another nightmare and I saw something, I saw my mother and father being murdered. Korra covered her mouth with her hand. That is horrible, she said, I’m so sorry. I know who did it, he said, I’ve met them a couple of times and now, the next time I see them, I’m going to be ready, next time I’m gonna kill them all. Korra looked at Sonic. Revenge is something that could be deadly, she said, it could poison you. I want justice, closure, he said. That's what Katara wanted, said Korra. Sonic looked at her. She wanted revenge, he said. Her mother was killed when she was a girl by fire nation troops, her mother was protecting her because she was the last water bender in the southern tribe, Korra explained, when she and Lord Zuko tracked him down, she let him go. Sonic thought for a moment. Okay, but I want locked up for life, he said, all six of them. So that girl who came by earlier, Blaze, said Korra, your just friends. Yep, said Sonic, I’ve not been that lucky in love, the only person who is in love with me when I’m not back is Amy Rose, she’s bossy and obsessive, I just can’t stand it. Korra began to laugh. What is it, he asked. That’s kinda what I call tough love, she said with a wink. Sonic sniggered. That is a good one, he said. 

Morning  
Surprisingly Korra and Sonic did not go back to their rooms. They had lost track of the time by chatting and laughing and had fallen asleep. Holding them up was Naga, Korra’s best friend and polar bear dog animal guide. Their heads were resting on her side. Their eyes fluttered open. They both yawned at the same time but did not realise what had been happening. They would look at each other once before looking away but then it hit them. They looked back at each other, getting confirmation of what had happened. They had snuggled. Oh my god, said Korra. Right, let’s act like this never happened, said Sonic. Agreed, said Korra. Anyway, what was holding us up, asked Sonic. He got his answer as he heard a small roar and looked back to see a big polar bear-dog hybrid who proceeded to lick his face, covering him in silva. Okay, this is my first time meeting, he began. Naga, my best friend, said Korra, I think she likes you. 

Meanwhile, near the train station  
Come one, come all, said Bolin, to see Pabu the fantastic fire ferret as he crosses the ladder of peril, upside down. Pabu walked across the plank on his front feet before flipping onto his hind legs. Thank you ladies and gentlemen, said Bolin, you are too kind. He looked in the jar. 1 yuan down, 29,999 to go. Then a car pulled up. Hey Bolin, is that you, said a man. Oh hey there, Shady Shin, said Bolin. Shin got out of his car. I heard that you’ve become a big time pro bending player, said Shin, not bad. Uh, thanks, said Bolin. Well, listen, Shin began, I got an offer for you, Zolt is looking to hire some extra muscle. I don’t know Shin, said Bolin, Mako said for me to stay away from the triple threats. Your brother isn’t your boss, said Shin, plus it’s just a little extra security, nothing crooked. He threw a stack of dough into the jar, making Bolin’s eyes go wide. You game, said Shin. 

Meanwhile at the power plant  
Mako and a few others were generating lightning into the conductors. Then the horn sounded and he took off his welding mask and rubbed his face. He walked out of the plant and bearded for the tram. Soon he returned to the apartment at the arena. Bo, I’m back, he said thinking that his brother was here, I picked up your favourite dumplings. He sat down on the couch. I found that job Sonic was talking about, made some easy money. Bolin. Noticing he wasn’t here, he looked towards air temple island. Probably making a call to our friend, he thought. 

Meanwhile, on the island  
Dodge, yelled Tenzin. He was sending blasts of air at Sonic and Korra. They were getting throw around like rag dolls. Tails, Knuckles, Blaze and Jinora were watching. Knuckles had a huge smirk on his face. Hey, Sonic, he yelled, having fun? Shut up, yelled Sonic. Blaze sniggered. That’s enough for today, said Tenzin, neither of you could go on even if you tried. He walked away from the group get some rest. Sonic and Korra were panting, their bodies aching all over. I see why you hate air bending training now Korra, said Sonic, I hate it. Hey guys, called a voice. They noticed Mako coming over with a worried look. Have any of you seen Bolin, he asked. No, we haven’t seen him since you guys were practicing yesterday, said Sonic, why? Do you think something’s wrong, asked Korra. I don’t know, said Mako, Bolin has knack for getting into stupid situations, see you later. Wait, said Korra, we can help you look, we can Naga as well. Who’s Naga, asked Mako. My best friend, said Korra, and a great tracker. 

The group was now in the streets, with Korra, Mako and Knuckles on Naga’s back. Your best friend is a polar bear dog, said Mako, somehow that makes perfect sense. I’ll take that as a compliment, said Korra. The group arrived at the station. Well this is his usual hangout, said Mako. He got off Naga and walked around a bit. He then walked over to a bunch of kids. Have you seen my brother around here today, he asked. Perhaps, my memory’s a little foggy, said one kid, maybe you can help clear it up. You’re good scoochie, said Mako, a real pro. He handed him a stack of cash, making Sonic and Korra’s eyes bulge. Yeah, I saw him, said Scoochi. When, asked Mako, and what was he doing? He was performing some kind of monkey rat circus, said Scoochie, and then Shady shin arrived and flashed some serious cash. Bo took off with him in his hot rod, the triple threats, the Agni Kais, the creeping crystals, red monsoons, all gearing up for something big. Mako’s face turned to shock as he realised what he was talking about. Now that is all you’re getting out of me. He ran off. What was that about, said Sonic. Sounds like a turf is brewing, said Mako, and Bolin’s just been caught in the middle of it. Tails gulped. Just a sec, said Sonic. He ran and then returned with the stack of cash that Scoochie had swindled from Mako. Here, he said. He gave it back to Mako. Good one, said Mako, now let’s go. 

Where to next, said Korra as she and Mako got back on Naga. The triple threat HQ, said Mako, but we need to be quick, hopefully Bolin’s still there and nothing has gone down yet. The triple threats, said Korra, I beat some of those yahoo’s up when I first got into town, why would Bolin get tangled up with them. Then a fire ferret rushed past them. That’s Pabu, said Mako. Pabu climbed up a lamppost and looked at the group. No Naga, said Korra, Pabu’s a friend not a snack. Pabu looked at Naga and touched her nose with his own before running across her neck towards Mako. He then jumped onto Mako’s shoulder. We need to move, said Mako. Soon the group arrived at the HQ. Something’s not right, said Mako, there are usually guards posted out front at all times. Knuckles ran up and punched down the door. The group walked in. Bolin, called Mako, you in here. Help, said a voice, get me out of here. Knuckles walked over to a pile of tables and chairs and yanked out Shady Shin. Shin, where’s Bolin, asked Mako. Then they heard a motor outside. Does that answer your question Mako, Shin asked. 

The group rushed out the back to see Bolin, Zolt and the rest of the triple threats in the back of a truck being driven by equalists. Bolin, yelled Mako. The chi blockers threw down some smoke bombs and drove away. Come on, said Mako. The group ran after them with Knuckles, Korra and Mako riding on Naga and Shin following behind in his hot rod. Mako sent fire blasts at the ones on the motorcycles, but they dodged out the way. Korra tried to use earth bending to trip them up but they were able to avoid it. They then entered a large open space where the motorcyclists disengaged from the escorting of the truck and sent a boolab at Naga, tying up her legs and tripping her up. Korra, got off her friend and charged at the closest equalist. She attacked them furiously. Sonic did the same and got an advantage over the one he was fighting thanks to his speed. Knuckles was hammering away at one of them while Tails shot some blasts of energy from his blaster at another. Shin jumped out of his hot rod and water bent one of them into submission before freezing him in place. Blaze then blazed past heading for the truck. Blaze stop, yelled Mako. The truck stopped and chi blocker inside attacked blaze. Blaze covered her body in flame and threw balls of fire at them but he just avoided them. Mako was amazed, he had never seen such a skilled fire bender nor even heard of someone being capable of doing to such skill. 

Blaze then jumped into the air before slamming back down with an explosion of fire. Surprisingly it didn’t even touch the buildings around and only left a small crater. However the chi blocker got behind her and knocked her out before tying her up and throwing her inside the truck. Blaze, shouted Mako. The group looked to see the chi blockers retreating but also that they had Blaze. Sonic still had ahold on the one he had been fighting and Shin had his unable to move. Let’s take these guys to the cops, said Sonic, I’m sure that we can get some info out of them. I’ll do it, said Shin, in the meantime you can try and find Bolin, Blaze and the others. Shin, did they hit the other triads as well, asked Mako. Yep, that was why we were gearing up, to make sure we weren’t next, he said. Let’s go, said Korra. 

Later  
We’ve been searching all night, said Korra. We have got to keep looking, said Mako, but where? I’ve got an idea, said Sonic. He directed the group to the park. When me, Tails and Knuckles first arrived we overheard some guy talking about Amon and equalists here, he said. Me too, said Korra, do you think we can find info from him? I don’t know, said Sonic, but it’s our only lead. So, who is this Amon guy, asked Knuckles. He’s the leader of the equalists, they’re an anti-bender group who are trying to fight for rights for non-benders due to the way benders treat non-benders, like criminals for instance, explained Mako. Let’s get some rest, said Tails, me and Knuckles will head back to air temple island and meet you guys at the bus station near the docks tomorrow at 11am. Okay pal, said Sonic. He sat next to Korra on the ground with Naga once again acting as their pillow. 

The next morning   
Sonic woke up with Korra in his lap. As they got their bearings and woke up Mako they heard that voice. Equality now, Equality now, we want equality now, yelled the voice. Non-benders of republic city, Amon calls you to action, take back your city, it’s time for the.. . He cut off as Korra, Sonic and Mako walked towards him. It’s you again, he said, you can not silence me Avatar. Korra slapped the megaphone out of his hands which then shattered on impact with the ground. Stop your yammering and listen up, said Korra, my friends got taken by chi blockers, why’d they take them? I have no idea what you’re talking about, said the protester. Oh I think you do, said Korra. She slammed her foot into the ground, sending it high into the sky and launching the flyers everywhere. Mako caught a hold of one as it fell. Witness the revaluation, tonight, 9pm, he read aloud. What’s this revaluation, he asked the protester. Nothing that concerns the likes of you three, said the protester. Korra grabbed him by the collar. You better believe it concerns us, she said, spill it now! No one knows what the revaluation is, said the protester, and I have no idea what happened to your friend, but if he is a bender then he’ll get what’s coming to him. Hey, what’s going on, shouted a cop. Help, the Avatar’s oppressing me, yelled the protester. Let’s scram, said Sonic. He grabbed a few more flyers before running off with Korra and Mako following on Naga. 

Soon  
Why didn’t the equalists put a location on these, asked Korra. Probably to stop anyone from coming to their ‘special’ event, said Sonic, whatever that is. I bet the information is hidden on here somehow, said Mako, look. He placed the four together. It makes a map, said Tails. Mako picked two of them up and held them to the map of the city on the wall of the bus stop. Bingo, he said as he found it, that must be where it’s going down. 

Later that evening   
This is the place, said Mako. Sonic placed his neckerchief over his mouth and nose while Korra put a hat over her hair. Korra put her arm around Sonic’s arm. What are you doing that for, asked Sonic. We’ll attract less attention this way, she told him. Sonic and Korra walked up to the bouncer. This is a private event, he said sternly, no one gets in without an invitation. You mean this, said Sonic holding up the flyer. The revaluation is upon us my brother and sister, said the bouncer. He let them in. Mako, Knuckles, Tails and Shady Shin watched from afar. Shin, Tails, said Knuckles, get on the roof, me and Mako will sneak round to the side windows. Tails nodded and lifted shin up with his flying. Inside Sonic and Korra couldn’t believe what they were seeing. Wow, I know some people didn’t like benders, she said, but I never realised there would be this many. Sonic nodded. They made their way to the front as the lights came on. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your hero, your saviour Amon! The crowd cheered as Amon and his henchmen appeared. Amon took the microphone and began to tell everyone his past. When I was a child, I lived on small farm, we were not rich and non of my family were benders, which made us an easy target for the men who extorted my father. One day my younger brother confronted these men and on that day they took my family away from me and then they took my face, I’ve been forced to hid behind a mask ever since. 

As you all know by now, the Avatar has arrived in the city. The crowd began booing at the mention of Korra. Korra covered her lower face in fear that they might be spotted. If she was here right now she would tell you how bending brings balance to the world, said Amon, but she is wrong. Bending has brought nothing but pain and suffering and is the cause of every war in every era. In a twisted way, he had a point. The Avatar has failed to protect the people for generations and now the spirit have chosen me to be the new saviour of this world. They have given me the power to remove the bending of another person, permanently. Korra’s eyes went wide in shock. Above Tails looked to Shin in horror. Outside Knuckles and Mako looked at each other. This guy’s insane, said Mako. Impossible, said Korra. Sonic gripped her hand. Be cool, he said. That’s when a group of people were brought onto the stage. There were each of the Triad leaders from each group and Blaze and Bolin were at the back. There, said Sonic. Now as a demonstration to show you my power, I have a special guest with me today, said Amon, Lightning bolt Zolt, head of the triple threat triad and the greatest criminal in republic city. The crowd booed again. Oh boo yourselves, said Zolt. In the context of fairness I will allow Zolt to fight to keep his bending. 

An equalist came behind Zolt and undid his rope. Your first and last mistake pal, said Zolt. He sent a blast of lightning at Amon. But he dodged it. I will rod you of your sins, said Amon. He went for Zolt and got behind him before placing his hands on his forehead. Zolt screamed in agony as his lightning turned to fire and then nothing. Amon let go of him and Zolt got up trying to throw a fireball, but nothing. What did you do to me, asked Zolt in fear. Your bending is gone, said Amon, permanently! Korra was in shock. Then each of the leaders were brought to Amon who took away their bending as well. He eventually got to Blaze. As she was freed Blaze looked at Amon, no fear in her eyes. The ones you’ve faced before were amateurs, she said. Oh really, then show what a professional can do, said Amon. Then suddenly the wall behind him exploded and a large figure stepped into the room. Sorry we are late, said Zavok as he stood there with a grin. Sonic stopped. He gritted his teeth. Dark energy swirled from his body and then the werehog stood there in Sonic’s place. ZAVOK!, he yelled in anger, I’M GOING TO RIP YOU AND YOUR MASTER IN TWO! The people screamed and ran. Sonic, said Zavok, what a surprise, kill him. With pleasure, yelled Zazz. The rest of the deadly six smashed into the warehouse. Zik was the first to strike. Sonic death stared him. You killed my mother, he said. He slammed Zik into the ground. Zavok went for him next. You took my father, he yelled. He slashed at Zavok’s face. Zavok screamed in pain. Sonic, stop, said Korra, you need justice, not murder. Sonic calmed down but picked up Zik. You betrayed him, he said, you betrayed my father, Selihpem, then you sucked him into that sceptre of yours and then you killed my mother, I’m an orphan because of you. So you learned the truth, but not all of it, said Zik. What do you mean, asked Sonic. 

I’ve heard enough, said Amon, take them. Chi blockers jumped towards the group. However Knuckles and Mako burst through the wall. Hey Among, said Knuckles, taste my knuckles! He slammed his fist towards Amon. Tails then jumped down with Shin going upstage and removing Bolin’s binds. Sorry I got you into this mess, he said. It’s okay, said Bolin, I still need some money though. We’ll sort that later, said Zolt, how’bout you teach him a lesson for taking our bending and I’ll give ya 20,000 yuans. Okay, said Bolin. He sent rocks at the chi blockers. Hey Mako, we’re going to be in that tournament. Oh boy, said his brother. Then the wall exploded and a cloaked figure emerged from the smoke. You, Amon said. Shadow, said Sonic, how’d you become fifty. Shut up Sonic, said Shadow, he’s mine. He jumped at Amon and proceeded to attack the lieutenant. Hey boys, said a voice, how ya doing? Rouge, said Knuckles in annoyance. Targets acquired, said a robotic voice, firing. E-123 Omega stomped in raining bullets at the Zeti. Retreat, said Zavok. He was still clutching his eye. He picked his master and ran. Amon jumped down and ran at Korra, picking her up and running away. Korra, yelled Sonic. He ran after Amon. So Shads, began Knuckles, how’s it being your proper age? Shadow stayed silent. 

Meanwhile   
Korra was taken by Amon to Avatar Aang memorial island. The equalist leader looked at her, bending down to grip her chin. Korra tried to not look him in the eyes, because she was truly scared. What’s the matter Avatar, he asked in a menacing tone, too scared to look at me in the eyes? Is it because you finally realise the powers that I possess and how I can easily end this all right now by removing your bending. Korra remained silent, but she looked Amon in the eyes this time. Well don’t worry, it would be anti-climatic of me to remove your bending right now, as simple as it would be. The fact is, I need you to spread word of my power to everyone and tell them that the revolution is coming. Make them realise that I am coming to tear down everything your past lives and the benders of this world built. It’s why our showdown is inevitable and when it comes I will destroy you! 

Korra, yelled Sonic. He had made it to the island. He made it to see Amon strike Korra on the shoulder, making her lose consciousness and fall to the floor. No!, he shouted. Amon looked at him. You again, I must admit, you are persistent but here you will die. Sonic growled and then a dark aura covered him. He emerged as some sort of monster with horns, more eyes and wings. I’m gonna tear you apart Amon, yelled Sonic. He lunged at Amon. He dodged, but was slammed into the wall by Sonic’s long arms. Sonic howled a super sonic howl which sent Amon in the nearby water. Amon then rose from it on a water cyclone, revealing himself to be a water bender. I’ve never encountered anyone like you boy, said Amon, to bad you’ll end here. He took out his two chaos emeralds and then gripped his hand. Sonic held his chest. Goodbye, said Amon. The suddenly Sonic released a blast of energy, turning back to his normal werehog state and destroying large chunks of both the island and the statue. Free, at last, shouted an evil voice. Dark energy formed into a cloud from Sonic’s chest and flew away. Amon saw that Sonic was not moving and walked away. 

Sonic stood up, still gripping his chest. Then he heard a laugh, a laugh he thought he would never hear again. (Mhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha). This laugh was heard across the city. Even in the warehouse where the police had arrived. What the, said chief Beifong. It can’t be, said Tails. Mephiles, said Shadow. In the mountains…. . No, said Zik, he’s returned. Impossible, said Zavok, the dark spectre can not be penetrated. 

Back on the island  
Sonic ran over to Korra’s side as she awoke. Korra, said Sonic, did he take your bending away? Korra lit a small flame in her hands and then began to cry. I was so scared, she said. Sonic looked at her. Korra, I, he began. Then he fainted. Sonic, said Korra, Sonic, No, wake up, please wake up.


	6. Pranks and parties

Sonic’s mindscape  
Where am I, asked Sonic, is this heaven? No, it’s your mind, said a voice. Sonic turned to see an older man, dressed regal fire nation clothing. Who are you, Sonic asked, are you the one who’s been to contact me? My name is Avatar Roku, the Avatar before Aang, said Roku, and yes I have been trying to talk to you Sonic but it has been difficult when a spirit has been protecting your soul. Chip, said Sonic. Yes, the light Gaia of your world, said Roku. You know the truth, said Sonic. I won’t tell, said Roku, in fact Korra and I have not a connection yet due to Azula the princess of fire nation during 100 year war nearly destroyed the cycle forever underneath Ba Sing Se. I decided contact you however because I know what Amon really is, however I can not say now, you and Korra must stop him before it is too late. Before I go, something has awakened in you Sonic, a power far beyond anything I could have imagined, maybe you are destined to be with Korra. Roku faded away leaving Sonic confused. 

Then another figure appeared as the skies darkened. You, you’re alive, said Sonic. He ran to the figure but then he saw another memory. I am not telling you anything, the figure told a smaller figure. So be it, today was bad enough anyway, said the other one. He held out his hands and dark energy attack the first one. No, screamed Sonic. It’s so pointless, said the smaller figure. He turned to leave and that’s when Sonic realised who he was. Zor, said Sonic, you’re the reason, I’m… . The figure from before turned to him and faded to dust. Sonic tried to grab ahold of him but it was in vain. His face turned to one of anger and sorrow. He dropped to his knees and let out a yell that was filled with agony, his tears rolling down his face. 

No matter what I do…  
No matter how hard I try…  
It’s always those I love…   
Are the ones to suffer most… 

Sonic’s eye began to open. He tried to move but howled in pain. Sonic, someone yelled. He was then hugged tightly. Korra, he said, what happened? You lost consciousness, said another voice, Korra and I have been healing you all night, it was if you had been blood bended. And you are, asked Sonic as he tried to stand. My name is Kya, said Kya, I’m Tenzin’s sister. Nice to meet you, said Sonic. Sonic I thought that I had lost you, said Korra, I don't know what to do about Amon, how are we going to stop him and this Mephiles guy. We’ll figure something out together, said Sonic, for Amon at least, Mephiles on the other hand I have no clue. I had another two dreams, the first a vision. A vision of who, asked Tenzin. He had walked in. This guy called Avatar Roku, said Sonic. What, said Tenzin, only the Avatar can contact their past lives. Sonic grunted. The second one, another nightmare, I now know which of those monsters killed each of my family, I want justice, he said. We’ll catch them, said a voice. 

A middle aged woman walked in. The question at the time being is who is going for the damages to Aang memorial island. Amon when we catch him, said Sonic, Tenzin, Amon can take people’s bending away. I know, Korra told me and I’m going to a council meeting in a minute to discuss this development, I just came by to see if you’re okay, said Tenzin. I better get going as well, said Lin, I need to start investigating both the warehouse and the triple threat HQ for clues. As Lin left Sonic whispered to Korra. I’m guess that’s the grump police chief who arrested you, he said. Yep, said Korra. I can still hear you, shouted Lin. 

Outside  
Blaze and Rouge were dealing with Meelo, Ikki and Jinora. Hey get off my back, saidRouge. You’re pretty, said Meelo. He jumped onto Blaze’s back. Nearby Shadow scoffed. This does not compute, said Omega, going to look for targets. Omega wait, said Sonic. He and Korra came down the steps. I need you to do me a favour, he said, track down the Zeti, specifically Zavok, Zik and Zor, they’re the ones who took my parents from me. Of course, eliminate or capture when found, asked Omega. Capture, said Sonic, take them to the police station after and give the desk sergeant this. He handed Omega Zik’s small confession that he and Zavok killed his mother. Targets acquired, beginning search protocols, said Omega. He then flew away. Back with Blaze and Rouge…. . Tails told us that you can ignite your body on fire, show us!, shouted Ikki. Tails, yelled Blaze. Sorry, said Tails, it seemed practical. You’re going have to excuse my brother and sister, said Jinora, they have ways of getting what they want. 

Meanwhile, at city hall  
There’s a madman in our city, began a man with three ponytails, one who is threatening ever bender, we need to stop him before it’s too late. To that note, I suggest we form a task force whose objective is to hunt down Amon. No Tarrlok, said Tenzin, that could only make things worse, further dividing benders and non-benders. Then what are we to do, asked the fire nation representative, we need to stop this. I can try and convince the earth queen to lend us some extra security, said the earth kingdom representative, but it will take time. Time we don’t have, said the southern water tribe representative. Well we need to do something, said the sun warrior representative. We could place a curfew for everyone, said the foggy swamp tribe representative. I agree with that, said the Kyoshi island representative. What do you think, asked Tenzin. I don’t know, said Sokka, this is all crazy, somehow a random person has energy bending when only Aang has had that ability. I’m open to other suggestions. Who votes curfew, asked Tarrlok. The foggy swamp and the the Kyoshi island representatives raised their hands. Who votes a task force, asked Tarrlok. All but Tenzin and Sokka raised their hands. I am inclined to know who would lead the task force, asked the fire nation representative. It would be my honour and privilege to lead it, said Tarrlok. Very well, said Sokka, come one Tenzin, it’s time for me to meet your new student. 

Meanwhile, air temple island   
Dodge, yelled Sonic. He was having Shadow send chaos spears at him and Korra to imitate Tenzin’s air blasts. As the radio played it suddenly cut out to Amon’s voice. Good evening my fellow equalists, he began, this is your leader, Amon. As you have heard, the republic council has voted to make me public enemy number 1, proving once and that the bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to quash our revolution, but we can not be stopped. Sonic and Korra looked at each other, fear growing in their eyes. Our numbers grow stronger everyday. You no longer have to live in fear. It is time for benders to experience fear. Korra, Sonic, said Tenzin. He came up the stairs. I have a surprise guest today. Who, asked Korra. Tenzin went to the side and then Sokka appeared. Sokka, said Korra. Korra, look at you, you are definitely going to be a great Avatar, said Sokka, and you must be Sonic, Sokka, grand overseer of the republic council. An honour, I guess, said Sonic. Come along, let us get some dinner, said Tenzin. 

Soon  
Tenzin, his family, Korra, Kya, Sokka and Sonic were all sitting round the dining table. Shadow was standing nearby. Tenzin began to pray. We are grateful for this meal, this home, compassion and… . I hope I’m not interrupting, said a voice, am I? This is my home Tarrlok, said Tenzin, we’re about to eat dinner. Good because I am absolutely famished, said Tarrlok. Tenzin looked at him. Air bender’s never turn away a hungry guest, am I right, said Tarrlok. Huh, I suppose, said Tenzin. As he sat back down, Pema looked at him grumpily. Tenzin did a “What?” look in response. Shadow walked away and came back with some food for Tarrlok who sat next to Korra and Sonic. Avatar Korra, we meet at last, said Tarrlok. He shaked her hand. It is truly an honour, I am councilman Tarrlok, the northern water tribe’s representative. Ikki budged over to Tarrlok. Why do you have three ponytails and why do you smell like a woman?, she asked. Aren’t you precocious, said Tarrlok before turning back to Korra. Ikki was annoyed that she wasn’t being given attention. As you may have heard, I am assembling a task force, I’ll strike at the heart of this revolution and I need your help Korra to do so. I don’t know, said Korra. She isn’t really sure because of what happened last night, said Sonic. The statue, asked Tarrlok. Amon got in her head, Shadow said. Shadow, said Sonic. What?, asked Shadow. I see, said Tarrlok, you can pop by my office if you change your mind Korra. 

He began to tuck in. So how have things been going with trying to get a sand raider representative on the council uncle Sokka, asked Kya. Hard work, said Sokka, but I’m getting there, soon the council will have a representative from the metal clan and if possible the southern isles. This statement caught Sonic’s attention. How do you know about my home, he asked. Katara told me about it when I went to the South Pole a few days ago, said Sokka. I met one of your friends, Espio, he said that he can try to get the approval for your people to finally come out of the fog and share your culture with the rest of the world. 

The next day  
What do you think of my little operation here, asked Hiroshi. It’s incredible Mister Sato, said Tails. Anyway, how have things been going for my favourite team, asked Hiroshi. It’s going okay, said Mako, we’re in the tournament and are dominating but we still the issue that the wolfbat’s will try to cheat if they’re in the final. I can’t really help with that, said Hiroshi, but what I can say is that you need to be mindful of the referees, maybe that’s how they’ll cheat. By bribing someone to ignore everything they do, even when it’s against the rules and in some cases illegal, said Tails. Exactly, said Hiroshi, anyway is that tattoo on your chest yet Mako. Mako started laughing. Man you know how to make someone laugh, Hiroshi, he said. Hiroshi started laughing too. Yeah I know, he said. 

Meanwhile, back on air temple island   
Korra, are you okay, asked Tenzin. Yeah I’m fine, said Korra. Sit for a bit, he said. He sat down on the steps. I’m glad that you turned down Tarrlok but I just want to know why?, he asked. I just need to be focused on training, said Korra. Sonic put his arm around her. It’s okay, he said. I’m always here if either of you want to talk, said Tenzin. Sonic then turned to the sky. One day, he muttered. Avatar Korra, said a voice. Tarrlok’s assistant came up to them. It doesn’t matter how many gifts Tarrlok sends, I am not joining his task force, said Korra. It’s not a gift, explained the assistant, it’s an invitation to gala Tarrlok is holding in your honour, everyone of republic city’s movers and shakers will be there and the councilman gladly requests that you and your boyfriend attend. Boyfriend, said Sonic, we’re not a thing! Oh, whoops, said the assistant, my bad, he doesn’t mean that, I just thought… . 

A few nights later  
Korra, Sonic and Tenzin walked into the huge hall. I’m not sure what Tarrlok is plotting, said Tenzin, but keep your guard up Korra, it’s not like him to throw a party just for the fun of it. Sonic nodded. I’m keeping a close eye myself, he said. So glad the both of you could attend Avatar Korra, Sonic, said Tarrlok coming over, if you’ll excuse us, the city awaits it’s hero. Tenzin turned to see Meelo and Ikki causing chaos. No, he said as his face turned purple, that is not a toilet. As Tarrlok, Korra and Sonic chatted to Hiroshi, Mako and Asami about the upcoming tournament chief beifong came over. Ah, chief beifong, I know that you and Korra have already met, said Tarrlok. Just because this city is throwing you this big party doesn’t mean you get to think you’re special Avatar, said Lin, you’ve done absolutely nothing to deserve this. God, she sounds like Shadow, Sonic thought. Suddenly the walls exploded as four figures jumped down. 

Time to party, said one. And time to part yeh, said another. Republic city brace yourselves for Rough and Tumble, shouted the now human skunk brothers. Oh, sugar cookie, said Sonic. Greetings people of republic city, said the white haired man in front of the group, my name is doctor starline, assistant to doctor Ivo ‘Eggman’ Robotnik, the greatest scientist of all, and soon to be the city’s greatest ruler. Everyone one get out of here, I got this, said Sonic. Sonic, said Starline, what a surprise, I didn’t expect you at all. Enough talking, said Tumble, let’s dance. My thoughts exactly, said Mako. He sent a blast of fire at Tumble who whacked it away with his robotic tail. Try this on for size, yelled Rough. He let loose a massive stink cloud. Don’t breathe it in, said Sonic. Why, is it gas, asked Lin. Nope, it’s his fart, said Sonic. Korra earth bended a pillar and sent Mimic flying. What the, said Starline, so you’re the Avatar, how wonderful. Suddenly the door was blown apart. Hahahahahaha, laughed a voice. Sonic turned. Mephiles, he said. Hello Sonic, said Mephiles, long time no see. How are you alive?, said Sonic, I wiped you from reality. You only wiped the part of me that was fake, said Mephiles, and allowed my true powers and memories to return to me and soon, on the night that the final of pro bending begins, I will have my revenge, hahahahahaha! He then disappeared. Let’s scram, said Rough. Starline nodded and opened a warp portal. Later Sonic, it was nice to see you again, he said. 

Soon  
Avatar Korra, asked the press, will you be joining Tarrlok’s task force now? Avatar is the attack connected to Amon? Korra, will you be assisting in the hunt for Amon and his allies? Are you afraid of Amon? I am not afraid of anybody, yelled Korra, if the city needs me, then I’ll join Tarrlok’s task force alongside my friend to not only take down Amon but also the other threats that may be around the corner. There’s your headline folks, said Tarrlok. 

The next day  
Korra and Sonic were sitting in a meeting with the rest of Tarrlok’s task force. Korra was still not adjusted to the armour. My fellow task force members, Tarrlok began, tonight we are going to be executing a raid on a chi blocker training camp located in the dragon flats borough. According to my sources, there is a cellar underneath this book store. He pointed to a blueprint on the wall. Where equalists train chi blocking in secret. Soon they arrived at the place and Sonic used his werehog form’s immense strength to smash a hole through the wall. The task force then used water and earth bending to subdue most of the members only for three to run for it. Run for it, said one in a Australian accent. Wait, said Sonic, the hooligans! Twang, said the green haired man. Explosives went off around the building. I’ll deal with them, said Sonic. He charged after them. Come on faster, yelled their leader. Going somewhere Nack, said Sonic. He ran past them and knocked them down. Ran out of money so you thought about joining a movement against benders instead, typical. To me benders are just the same as you chaos adepts, said Nack, and I’ll get back at for this Sonic. 

Later  
So no Korra for practice, said Bolin. Doesn’t look like it, said Mako. Hey guys, said Blaze. Hey, said Mako. I was wondering, Blaze began, how’d you like if I taught you my skills, then you’ll probably show these equalists who’s the boss. That would be great, said Mako. Hey, guys, said Korra. She came into the gym with Sonic following. So you actually made it, said Bolin. Of course, said Korra, I’ve just had a lot on my plate recently. Sonic nodded. You try balancing a task force, air bending training and pro bending practice all in one week, said Sonic. So anything big going on soon, asked Korra. Well me and Blaze are going to train my fire bending skills, said Mako, you guys can practice. Hey Bolin, Sonic began, I got an idea. He began to whisper something into Korra and Bolin’s ears. This is going to be hilarious, said Korra.


	7. Blooming love

The gym  
Korra, Bolin and Mako were training, sending each of their attacks at each other only for another to block with their own. Sonic and Blaze were watching. Remember Mako, peace of mind, then you are like fire, said Blaze. I know, Mako replied. Then a stray fire blast hit Bolin knocking him off balance as an earth disk was fired at Korra, which hit her in the stomach while a blob of water hit Mako in the face, knocking him off his feet. The group began laughing. It’s been great having you and Sonic be at so many back-to-back practices Korra, said Mako as he took his helmet off. Feels good to be back, though Tarrlok isn’t really happy with our leaves of absence, said Korra. Hey you joined the fire ferrets before you joined his task force, said Bolin. Okay, team huddle time, said Mako. Bolin looked at Korra with his usual smile, Korra looked at Mako while Mako looked confused. Ahem, it’s our first match of the tournament tonight, said Mako, I know we haven’t been a team for very long but even so, the fire ferrets have never been this good. Are we ready? We’re ready, said the other two. Korra, Bolin, said Sonic, here he comes, get into position. Korra ran over to the bench and grabbed a sandwich that was there, while Bolin ran to the water fountain and pressed a small button.

Knuckles walked into the gym looking hungry. Hey have you guys seen my sandwich?, he asked. Nope, sorry Knuckles, said Korra, you can have mine. She gave it to him. He took a bite and then fire erupted from his mouth. Hot, hot, HOT! he shouted, this sandwich is stuffed with chilli. He ran over to the water fountain and put his hands on it. However instead of water, hot sauce was sprayed into his mouth. Hot sauce fountain!, yelled Knuckles. He tried to get away but found he couldn’t move. Who put super glue on the hot sauce fountain, he asked. Sonic, Bolin and Korra couldn’t stop laughing. You’re so gullible Knuckle-head, said Sonic. Yeah, ya need some milk, said Bolin. Asami then came in with the fire ferrets uniforms. What’s going on, she asked. This lot gave Knuckles a chilli sandwich, changed the water in the fountain to hot sauce and put super glue on it, said Mako. Oh why do you have to ruin our fun Mako, asked Bolin.

Anyway, we’ll see you guys before the match, said Asami, we have a lunch date. Okay see ya, said Bolin. He turned to the others as Toza helped Knuckles get loose of the fountain. So, what you guys doing, he asked. Me and Sonic are going to have some lunch, said Korra, he’s found a place that does water tribe food. Cool, said Bolin, in that case I’ll have a stroll around town, see what’s going on during the weekend. He walked off. Korra smiled at Sonic. You ready, she asked. Sonic nodded.

Later  
So you like this place, asked Sonic. Korra tried to speak but a lot of noodles were in her mouth. I’ll take that as a yes, said Sonic. I love this place, an excellent spot Sonic, she said. Thanks, said Sonic, anyway how have things been going? Honestly I don’t really know at this point, said Korra, Amon’s threat is real and now a bunch of foes from the isles are here. Yep, said Sonic, and believe me, they are not to be taken lightly. So, shall we get going, asked Korra. Let me pay the bill and we’ll head back to the island, I overheard that Pema, Kya and the kids could use help putting up the lemur feeders. Korra nodded. Sonic went up to pay the bill at the bar. Oh Sonic, said a voice. He was then hugged tightly by a pink haired girl. Gah, Amy, get, off, Sonic yelled. Is that anyway to treat your girlfriend, asked Amy. Amy, we’re never dating, said Sonic, plus I’m here having some food with someone. What, who, asked Amy as she reached behind her back. Korra came over. So you must be Amy, I’m Korra, said Korra, the Avatar and Sonic’s new friend . Amy’s anger reached its boiling point. You’re supposed to be with me, yelled Amy, and you go and choose a girl you barely know! Korra huffed and froze Amy in place. Cool your jets, said Korra, we’re not officially a thing, we’re just friends. Come on, said Sonic, later Ams. They got onto Naga and rode away. I can see why you don’t like her at all now, said Korra.

Soon  
So, began Jinora, how have you two been doing, you’ve been spending a lot of time together. Oh hush, said Sonic. Pema laughed. I remember when Tenzin and I first started dating, after I confessed my love to him and he left the person I believed to be the wrong person for him to live with. Dad was in love with someone else before you, said Jinora. That’s right, said Pema.

Later  
Folks, began the announcer, after a year of waiting, the pro bending cup is finally here and tonight is our first 3v3 team bracket and I can’t tell you how these teams are some of the best of all time. Introducing the future industries fire ferrets. The crowd cheered. And the black walrus-geckos. The teams looked at each other and then the fight began. What an explosive start, said the announcer, the teams quickly recover and unleash a barrage of attacks at each other. Bolin strikes and all three geckos are down for count. Round 2. The geckos fire off a slew of attacks at Bolin but Korra comes to his defence. Mako knocks Kiko into zone 2. And the fire ferrets win round 2. Round 3. The fire ferrets are somehow getting through everything getting thrown at them. The geckos need a knockout to win but with the fire ferrets being so fluid, I don’t see that happening. In fact, these ferrets are moving together like a well oiled bending machine. The geckos have been knocked down. GAME! All three rounds go to the fire ferrets.

Well done guys, said Sonic. Thanks, said Korra. Let’s get a bite to eat, said Mako. Agreed, said Asami.

Soon  
They were all sitting in the water tribe themed restaurant. Sonic was chowing down on some noodles while Korra was talking to him about her parents. They are pretty nice people, she said, next time we can, probably the winter solstice, I think we should all go over there. That would be nice, said Knuckles, but how cold is the South Pole. About -4 to -10, said Korra. Good, said Knuckles. In the summer, said Korra, in the winter temperature can drop all the way to -30 degrees Celsius. Knuckles nearly choked on his sandwich. In that case I’m not coming, he said. Oh what’s the matter Knux, still not used to the cold, you have the ice cap mountains on angel island, what gives, asked Sonic. None of your business, said Knuckles. Asami and Mako laughed before touching their noses together. Relationships never cease to confuse the heck out of me, said Knuckles. Maybe that’s because you weren’t made for relationships, Blaze replied. What is that supposed to mean, he asked wide eyed. It’s exactly how it is supposed to sound Knux, said Sonic, if you were in a relationship, you’d probably suck. He and Korra began to laugh like crazy. You’re too much of a loner for things to work.

And since when did you become a relationships expert, Knuckles retorted. Everyone continued to laugh while Knuckles just pouted, his arms being crossed. Why don’t you make a move on Amy, asked Tails, you two do seem to be similar. I’m not answering any of those kinds of questions, shouted Knuckles. He was regretting bringing up relationships up to this point. As the whole conversation turned into a comedic mess as the group talked about Knuckles love life, it did seem everyone was enjoying each other’s company. Then it all got interrupted. They heard a gasp and then a cheer. They turned to see a group walk into the restaurant. What’s going on, asked Korra, who are those guys? Tahno and the wolfbats, said Mako, the pro bending champions for three years. Sonic’s eyes went wide with that news. Tahno made his way over. Well, well, if it isn’t the fire ferrets, the championship’s worst excuse for a team, he said, you’re lucky that the avatar joined you because before you were nothing but bums. He turned his attention to Korra. How about you these losers avatar, then I can show you what a real pro bender is all about, I could even give you private lessons. Not interested pretty boy, said Korra. Of course you are, said Tahno, it’s okay to confess your love to me. She said she’s not interested, said Sonic. He stood up. And who are you, her boyfriend, asked Tahno. Maybe, said Sonic. This surprised some of the others, including Korra.

You know, said Sonic, I’m thinking you’re deaf, or stupid, maybe both! All I know is, that if you don’t get out of here and leave Korra alone, things are about to get ugly. Everyone in the restaurant was now getting wide eyed at this. There might actually be fight brewing but Korra was not going to let that happen. She whistled and Naga’s head appeared through the window. The polar bear dog let loose a powerful roar with Pabu doing one on top of her head. Tahno stepped back, not expecting the random polar bear dog and fire ferret to come through the window like that. After it he made a mental note to wreck them in the final match. He gave one last smirk before walking away with his team. Sonic sat back down next to Korra. Everyone else couldn’t contain their laughter. Bolin was banging his head on the table while Asami was crying from laughing so much. I’ve never seen Tahno that scared before, said Bolin. He was feeling like he witnessed the greatest event in his lifetime. I gotta say Korra, you are one of a kind. She sure is, said Sonic. Korra looked at him. You’re one of a kind too, she said, I thought you were going actually fight him. Oh I was, said Sonic.

Then suddenly there was a massive explosion. Hohohoho, laughed a familiar voice, oh Sonic. Eggman, said Sonic. The group came out and got into battle stances, with Mako and Tails protecting Asami. It’s been a while rodent, said Eggman. Shut up baldy McNosehair, said Sonic, I just want a good night out with my friends, so can’t we leave this till later, next week perhaps. I’m afraid not, said Eggman, now then, let’s test this out. His mech began to fire at the group. Bolin raised a barrier of earth which deflected the shots, however the shots began to hit the surrounding structures instead. Try and not destroy everything, said Sonic. Sorry, said Bolin. Knuckles charged at Eggman but got whacked back into the restaurant. Blaze sent a wave of fire at Eggman’s pod. It did do some damage but not enough. Eggman sent missiles out which destroyed most of the surrounding buildings, one of them hitting a cart of cabbages. My cabbages, yelled the merchant. Korra and Sonic tried to tag team attack it and it worked, blasting a hole right through the mech. Oh well, said Eggman, later losers! He blasted off with his pod only for the mech to explode and damage the surrounding buildings. Then a crowd began to gather near the group, all of the voices angry. You’re supposed to protect us! Some Avatar you are! Yeah look at this place, it looks like another 100 years of war just came by! She will never be like Avatar Aang! She will forever be in his shadow! If she was a fully realised Avatar she would have stopped Amon, those demons, the evil guys and that mad genius who just attacked us all! Avatar Aang would have stopped all of this since he actually knew what to do!

Shut up, yelled Mako, if we weren’t here then that mad genius could have done much worse to the entire city. Let’s go, said Sonic,


	8. Origins

Air temple island  
It was now nighttime. Everyone was sleeping, except one. That person was Korra. She was on the hill, looking towards Aang’s memorial statue. She was trying to whip away the tears that were streaming out her eyes, the words of the people still getting to her. She will never be like Avatar Aang! She will forever be in his shadow! She continued to cry to herself, expecting to be alone. She wasn’t as a hand was placed on her shoulder. Sonic, she said. Who else at this point, said Sonic, I guess recent events haven’t really made us sleepy huh. Sonic have you ever felt so helpless you don’t know what to do?, she asked. Yes, said Sonic, in my childhood, I witnessed my uncle die right next to me, he said. 

We go back to years now, when Sonic was a young boy, rolling around out the speed of sound. He had places to go and follow his rainbow, right? Well he could only do one of those things. 

Sonic never knew his parents, he only saw brief glimpses of them in dreams. It was unclear in his childhood that they were either dead or alive. He didn’t have any friends. He supposedly had a brother and sister but never met them. The only one he had at this time was his uncle Charles Chuck. A genius inventor who invented the powerful warp rings, allowing for travel across Sonic’s world. He looked like an older version of Sonic, making really obvious that they were related. Uncle Chuck had told Sonic that he had never known what happened to his parents. A younger Sonic was on his way home, having just had a run through the woods that they lived in. Hey uncle Chuck, he said. Hey, Sonny boy, said Chuck, but what have I told you about going places by yourself? Aww come on uncle Chuck, nobody else lives here, plus I’m too fast for anybody to even see me, said Sonic. We can’t risk that chance Sonic, said Chuck, you were born with incredible power, the gift of speed, someone could try and use your power for their own purposes. Because of this gift people will always be after you, so the best way to keep safe is to stay hidden. This overprotective nature of Chuck’s clashed at times with Sonic’s rebellious own attitude. Chuck wasn’t just trying to honour his agreement with Sonic’s parents but also thought of Sonic as his own son. He had lost his wife and daughter. You could say that this caused him to never be the same but as time went on, with him raising Sonic, it was like he had become his son. Okay uncle Chuck, said Sonic. Good, now who wants a chilli dog. Me, said Sonic. 

I never had parents, no friends, I might have a brother and a sister, all I had though was my uncle Chuck, Sonic recounted to Korra, we lived in the woods in a small cabin. We were not that rich and only I was a chaos adept. In her head Korra noted the similarities between Sonic and Amon’s histories. 

We move onto another memory. Sonic was in the kitchen, trying to cook pizza but accidentally burned his hand. He cried in pain. Uncle Chuck came out of the garage to find Sonic running his hand under cold water. What are you doing, asked Chuck. I was only trying to surprise you, said Sonic. Uncle then noticed that something was on Sonic’s mind. What’s the matter, asked Chuck. What happened to my parents, asked the young Sonic. Sonic, I’ve told you, I don’t know, said Chuck. They didn’t want me, did they, said Sonic sadly. No, that’s not it, said Chuck, don’t think that way. I’m sure that if they were here then they would be taking care of you. Sonic started to be happy again. Can you sing the song, he asked. Uncle Chuck smiled and got out the pizza. Then as he cut it up he began to sing. Leaves from the vine, falling so slow…. Like fragile tiny shells, drifting in the foam. Little soldier boy, come marching home…. Brave soldier boy, come marching home. Ash in the snow, Falling so slow….. Like fragile, broken hearts, With no place to go. Little soldier boy, Come marching home…. Brave soldier boy, Come marching home. He thought he knew, What he was fighting for, But the sight of blood Made him question war. Poor soldier boy, Cold and alone, Bombs fall like rain, He's all alone. They're all alone. Those leaves did grow, From branches overgrown…. Drifting slowly down, Resting in the snow. Little soldier boy, Taken from home…. Forced to fight a war, That is not his own. Leaves from the vine, Changing so slow…. Like empty, fallen souls, Looking for a home. Little soldier boy, Thought that he could soar…. Brave soldier boy, Died in their war.

I wish that was the end of this story but it isn’t. 

Throughout the years Sonic got older and his rebellious personality got harder and harder for Chuck to control. This was mainly due to him not being allowed to explore the rest of woods and even the nearby town of green hills. If it wasn’t within at least 10 meters of their cabin he wasn’t able to go there. Sonic not being to socialise and being stuck in the cabin for who knows how long was driving him crazy. It was one of the reasons that their final conversation together was a heartbreaker. Sonic couldn’t stand it anymore, he needed to explore the world, the entire island, he needs to be free. Sonic came out of his room and ran downstairs. As he exited the house, Chuck was in the garden. Sonic don’t go too far, he said. Too far, shouted Sonic grabbing Chuck’s attention, hell yeah I’m going far, I’m going to the town. Sonic get back here, said Chuck, you know you can’t. I can’t stay here and do absolutely nothing, yelled Sonic, I need a life, maybe one day a job to stay alive! Look, I’m sorry, said Chuck, I know that I’m not your father….. . Then stop pretending to be, Sonic yelled. He shot off, sending a sonic boom across the island and an emp through the forest. 

I was an idiot, said Sonic, my explosion of anger drew the attention of the Guardian of Unit Nations or G.U.N. They tracked the source of the spike to my home and they tried to find out what had caused such a spike and they found out what Chuck was hiding. 

Where is he, asked the soldier. I’m not telling you, said Chuck, I promised my brother and his wife that I’d protect him from people like you! The soldier turned to his men. Burn this forest to the ground, he said. He turned back to Chuck. Then we’ll use your death to catch him, he said. He shot Chuck in the abdomen. Fall back to the base, said the soldier, as soon as the boy returns, grab him! The soldiers stopped destroying and went back to base, only for Sonic to come the other way home. As he walked towards the cabin he smelt smoke. Uncle Chuck, yelled Sonic. He ran towards the cabin, only to find his uncle dying. Uncle Chuck, he tried to speak. Sonic, said Chuck. He held onto Sonic’s hand before pulling a warp ring out his pocket. He threw it below Sonic’s feet. Never stop running, said Chuck. Sonic fell through the portal. Uncle Chuck, he screamed. Chuck closed his eyes. He turned to the house. Brother, I’m coming home, he said.

Sonic finished his story. Korra was shocked. I was later found by Longclaw, she was an old friend of uncle Chuck and raised me the rest of my childhood, said Sonic. He then laughed a bit. Funny thing is, it’s my uncle’s birthday tomorrow. That’s when Korra finally broke. She grabbed Sonic’s hand and pulled him into a hug. 

The next day  
Sonic was standing on a hill with Korra. It was overlooking Republic city. Sonic smiled and put down a basket. He then built a small shrine, placing a slice of pizza, a cup of hot chocolate and a drawing of his uncle on it. He looked at the picture. Happy birthday my uncle, he said. Korra placed her hand on his shoulder as he began to break down. If only I could’ve helped you. Leaves from the vine, falling so slow…. Like fragile tiny shells, drifting in the foam. Sonic’s voice began to break, continuing to cry. Little soldier boy, come marching home…. Brave soldier boy, come marching home.


	9. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chao have arrived in republic city and Sonic and Pema have a talk

Air temple island, Sonic’s room  
Sonic was lying on his bed at the moment, he was in a deep moment of thought. Well everything that had happened for some time had really weighed him down. He was also thinking about his relationship with Korra. She and himself shared a bond, one he found very similar to the one he shared with emerl. He was also feeling something he had never felt before. He was interrupted from his train of thought as he heard Ikki screaming. What now, he thought. He walked down the hall to find the kids hiding under the table. What are doing, he asked. Ssshh, said Ikki, there’s a spirit chasing us. Then suddenly a chao poked it’s head around the door. Run, said Meelo. It’s not a spirit, said Sonic, it’s Breeze. He picked his chao up. Hey buddy, he said, you found me, well of course you did. Wait, is it like your pet, asked Jinora. Yep, said Sonic, chao are kinda made of leftover chaos energy, they mimic their appearance and abilities on those that raise them, heck I remember when Gamma made Omochao. 

Hey kids, said Pema. She came out of the kitchen. Why were you screaming, she asked. Sonic has a pet, said Ikki, and it’s a spirit. It’s a spirit, said Sonic, it’s a chao! Same thing, said Ikki. It’s not, said Sonic. Anyway, I’m going to make some cookies, anyone want to help, asked Pema. I’ll help, said Jinora. Sonic looked to Breeze. Do you, he asked. Breeze nodded before phasing in a dozen or so chao eggs. Time to see the others, Sonic said. He went back to the corridor and knocked on Korra’s room. Hey Korra, he said, I’ve got something for you. Korra opened the door. Why an egg, she asked, is this Tarrlok’s idea? Nope, Tarrlok’s not here, said Sonic, it’s a chao egg. A chao, said Korra. They're basically pets, said Sonic, they take traits depending on how you raise them, what food you give them, the environment they live in, heck they even take on aspects of your appearance and you can even change their entire life cycle. Really, said Korra, wow, when will it hatch? About another few weeks and it should hatch, said Sonic. Breeze climbed onto his shoulder. This is Breeze, he said, he’s kinda an example of chao. Korra looked at Breeze. He looks like you all right, she said. 

Anyway, I’ll be in the kitchen, said Sonic. He walked back to the kitchen to find Tenzin looking at the other chao eggs. Choose one, Sonic said, a few weeks from now they’ll hatch. Okay, said Tenzin. He picked one up and walked away. Is something wrong he heard. He turned to see Pema looking at him. I’m fine, Sonic said. Yeah it was obvious that he was. It didn’t help that Pema was the mother of three, soon four, children, thus she already knew about all the tricks that the kids would pull when they didn’t want to talk. She frowned slightly. You know that I’m a mother of three, right, she asked, I can tell when there’s something wrong with my kids. She was saying this as if she was his mother. Pema went to the table and sat down, before having Sonic sit down next to her. So, I’m going to ask again, what’s wrong, she asked. Sonic thought and knew that maybe she could help. Pema, he began, what do when you like someone? Define like, said Pema. Like, liking someone more than just a friend, said Sonic. Is that why you’ve been acting strange, asked Pema, Sonic there’s nothing wrong with liking someone more than a friend, we all have our crushes as we get older, for me it was Tenzin and believe it or not, he actually dated someone else for a while. Tenzin dated someone else, said Sonic. Yep, said Pema, though I couldn’t watch the person I loved date another woman so I confessed my love to Tenzin and the rest is history. She sounded proud as she explained this to Sonic. So that’s a nice way of saying you broke them up, said Sonic. Oh hush, said Pema. 

They laughed a bit. So who do you have a crush on, asked Pema. Korra, said Sonic, but I’m not sure that she shares the same feelings. You two would make a cute couple, said Pema, I don’t know if you or her noticed but I knew that you two had a connection from the start. I think it’s because of how similar the two of you are and that causes both of you to have a really good understanding of each other and that connection has only gotten stronger since you arrived. The thing is, Sonic began, I’ve never been in this sort of situation before, I don’t really consider myself the relationship type. Pema gave a nod, understanding where Sonic was coming from. Romance is a difficult thing to understand, she said, you’re not the first or going to be the last to be completely sure on what you’re doing. When you finally get to that point, it’s the best feeling in the world. Happiness and love can never be beaten, you can have anything in the world but without those two things, what are you really living for? 

Happiness is given but love itself doesn’t always have to come from one source. Love can come from many people and places, friends, family and even yourself. It’s a very precious thing that some people take for granted and they only realise it when their love is gone. When you finally find love, cherish it and never let it go. This is my advice to you Sonic. When Pema finished Sonic took a deep breath. Uncle Chuck’s words came back to him. Sonic, there is no better way of life than to make someone happy. Thank you Pema, he said, I didn’t have any parents, never knew them. The only one I had was my uncle Chuck. Pema looked worryingly at him. Uncle Chuck was more than my uncle, he was like the dad I never had and I took his love for granted, only for him to die in front of me. Ever since that day I swore that it wouldn’t happen again. One of the reasons Sonic was getting emotional was because Pema was going through this with him in a motherly manner. They embraced in a hug, resembling a hug between a mother and son.


	10. And the winner is.... Part 1: plots

Future industries tower  
We go to the board room, where Hiroshi Sato is explaining what a successful year they have had. Everyone, tonight is one of celebration, he exclaimed, there are now satomobiles everywhere and the sales couldn’t be higher! The entire company has seen a huge success this year, unlike anything before it! He had a proud tone in his voice. Yes Hiroshi, said one of the board members, that’s exactly why we’re selling the company. What, shouted Hiroshi. He turned to the member. What the hell do you mean by “we’re selling the company”! We’re going to merge with cabbage corp, explained the board member, only cabbage corp will be left, if you had seen the offer you would have made it anyway. And you tell me this now, yelled Hiroshi. Brother calm down, said his brother Tadashi, why you tell us this sooner? There would have been a massive power struggle, the board member explained, we didn’t want that, so I kept it a secret within my part of it. Hiroshi was getting really angry now. How dare you, he yelled, do you know what I sacrificed, I founded this company! I’m sorry Hiroshi, Tadashi, but I expect your resignation within a week, we’re going to announce the merger on the day of the finals of the pro bending tournament. Hiroshi stormed out. Brother, wait, yelled Tadashi. He ran after Hiroshi. Leave me, said Hiroshi, I need some time. Okay, said his brother. Hiroshi walked out of the building and into a waiting car. 10 minutes later he arrived at the equalist base. He walked into Amon’s command centre and slammed his fists on the table. 

Having trouble, said the lieutenant. Hiroshi looked at him with venom. My board is selling the company, he said, after the tournament they will be no way that I can supply the revolution, what are we going to do? Amon stared hard at the two chaos emeralds. We need to unlock the full power of these emeralds, he said. Is that all you’re thinking about, asked Hiroshi, me and my brother are expecting to resign after the finals, you won’t have your mecha tanks if I don’t have access to the resources at future industries. Sirs, said a soldier coming in, there’s someone here to see you, he said he can help you unlock the power of the emeralds. Very well, said Amon. That’s when Eggman, Starline, Rough, Tumble, Mimic and Metal Sonic walked in. Amon, we meet at last, said Eggman, I am Doctor Ivo Robotnik, the great Eggman, and I can help you unlock the full power of the chaos emeralds, for a price. Really, said Hiroshi, how do you know that? It has come to my attention recently that a blue haired young man has been aiding the Avatar, a powerful and extremely fast one? You know him, said Amon. Yes, he’s foiled my plans for world domination far too many times, said Eggman, but this time with your help, I can finally destroy that pesky rodent, once and for all! What’s the price, asked Hiroshi. Simple, once all of the benders are gone, I want control over the entire planet as it’s supreme emperor, said Eggman. 

The lieutenant and Hiroshi looked at Amon. Very well, said Amon, we accept your offer. Perfect, said Eggman. He pulled out a small device. This will help you locate the remaining four, Sonic and the Avatar already have the red one. Now then, are you skilled at making announcements? Amon looked at him. Yes, he said. Wait, one of the emeralds are already being picked up, said Hiroshi, I’ll go and fetch it. Very good, said Eggman, Starline, fetch the chaos energy converters and a few power adapters. Yes sir, said Starline. What can we do, asked Rough. Eggman thought for a moment. Go and get the hooligans out of jail, I have a job for them, he said. 

Meanwhile  
Sonic was walking through the park. He was wondering how best to tell Korra his feelings when there was a loud boom. What the, he thought, oh well. He ran towards the direction of the explosion and came across some kind of mech digging into the ground. It didn’t look like one of Eggman’s, as it was made from parts and tech from this world. What the heck, he thought, better stop it. He jumped down. Hey pal, he called. The mech turned and looked at him before firing it’s hand like a grappling hook. Sonic easily dodged it. Let’s dance, he said. He charged at the mech which tried to attack but Sonic dodged before laying down a series of homing attacks on the machine. It crumpled easily. Must be made of platinum, he thought. He launched a kick into the detached hand, knocking it into the body. Better go and see what he was digging for, said Sonic. He ran to the hole and found the blue Chaos emerald. Sweet, he said, a chaos emerald. He put in his pocket before turning back to the mech. He found that however was inside was gone. Right, gotta get back to the island before Beifong tries to arrest me for stopping a mech, he thought. He ran off, unaware that Hiroshi was watching nearby. 

Later, back at the equalist hideout  
That blue haired kid destroyed my mech, yelled Hiroshi, and then made off with the emerald! What’s the mech made of, asked Starline. Platinum, said Hiroshi, to stop people metalbending it. I’ll help you find a tougher alloy, said Starline, that way it break as much. He walked over to a computer terminal and looked at the designs of Hiroshi’s mechs. Starline smiled. All non-lethal, he said. I don’t want to kill anyone, said Hiroshi. Sometimes death is needed, said Starline, mind if I make some extra modifications here and there? I guess, said Hiroshi. The man walked off, leaving Starline to start modernising the mech designs. 

Air temple island, Sonic’s mindscape  
Roku, asked Sonic, are you there? Sonic the hedgehog I presume, said a voice. Sonic turned to see a seven foot tall woman wearing earth kingdom clothing, makeup and a gold headdress. Who are you, he asked. I am Avatar Kyoshi, said Kyoshi, the Avatar before that old man Roku. Okay, said Sonic, what do you want? Something is stirring, said Kyoshi, a power beyond what we thought was possible, you must protect Korra at all costs or darkness will consume all of this world. She faded away and then Sonic saw different visions. I have existed since the first of your kind crawled out of the mud! Once you enter the Avatar state, the cycle will end! Let there be the truth! I’m back! The moonslayer, I will capture the Avatar! This is just a construction project! I have all the power in the world! The Avatar cycle has begun anew. The Avatar has returned! Sonic woke up. What was that, he thought, are they events in the past or the future. 

As he walked into the dining room he saw the others were getting really pumped. One night to go until the finals, said Bolin. We can do this, said Korra, we can show those pompous Wolfbats that we deserve to be the new champions. Don’t get too cocky though, said Blaze, otherwise it won’t turn out well. Suddenly the radio fuzzed out. Hohohohoho, greetings citizens of republic city! Eggman, said Sonic. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Doctor Ivo Robotnik, the great Dr. Eggman, the world’s greatest scientist and soon the world’s greatest ruler! This is a message for the city council, if you don’t cancel the finals of the pro bending tournament, then it will end badly and if you think that I’m bluffing, I have Amon himself to confirm my threat! Thank you Doctor, said Amon, my fellow non-benders, it is time to stop worshiping these bending athletes like their heroes. Listen to me very carefully republic city council, if you decide to continue this tournament, then we will not only destroy the arena but we will wipe out everything in its radius. Static came over the radio as it shut off, leaving the group in silence. I’m going to city hall, said Korra. Me too, said Bolin. Guys wait up, said Sonic. He, Knuckles, Mako and Sokka followed after them. 

Meanwhile  
This is crazy Tarrlok, yelled Tenzin, how do you think keeping the arena open will be beneficial to anyone? You’re only looking at one part of it Tenzin, said Tarrlok. If we close the arena, we fall right into Amon’s hands. Tenzin slammed his fist onto the table. By not shutting the arena we risk the lives of many, the pro benders, the spectators, the staff, there’s so much that could go wrong and here you are acting so casual about it all. The doors slammed open and Korra, Sonic, Knuckles, Bolin and Mako walked in. You can’t shut down the arena, said Korra. Korra you can’t be here, it’s a closed meeting, said Tenzin. I’m the avatar and a pro bender so I have a right to be heard, she said. You can’t shut the arena down, said Mako, it’s the only place that benders and non-benders can actually be in peace and on top of that where will me and Bolin live? My decision is final, said Tenzin, and since I have the ability to have the final say this time, it is going to happen. He was about to slam down the hammer but a cable shot out and broke it in his hand. The cable retracted into chief Beifong’s gauntlets. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I agree with the avatar, she said. You do, said Korra. I expected this cut and run reaction from Tenzin but most of you, said Lin, come on, show a little backbone. It’s about time that us Benders show these Equalists why they shouldn’t try to threaten us! 

We need to stop this conflict between benders and non-benders from escalating into all out war, said Tenzin. Hold on a sec Tenzin, said Tarrlok, let’s see what our esteemed chief of police has mind. If you keep the arena open, said Lin, my metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the finals, there isn’t any better force to deal with the chi blockers, our armour is impervious to their attacks. Are you saying that you will personally take complete responsibility for what happens at the arena, asked Tarrlok. I guarantee it, said Lin. It is hard to argue to argue with chief Beifong’s track record, said Tarrlok, if she is confident that her elite officers can protect the arena, then she has my support, anyone else? All of the other members except Tenzin and Sokka, raised their hands. Then the arena stays open, said Tarrlok, good luck, Team Avatar. Team Avatar, said Sonic, I like that. A word Lin, said Tenzin. 

A few minutes later  
Tarrlok’s playing you, Tenzin said, I don’t want to see you get hurt. I know the risks, said Lin. In that case I’m going to be by your side during the finals, said Tenzin. You don’t need to babysit me, said Lin. It’s for Korra, said Tenzin, I want to make sure she is safe. Do what you want, said Lin, it’s not like I tried to stop you before. She walked off. Uh chief Beifong, said Korra, I want to thank…. . What is it with her, even when she’s on my side she’s against me? I’ve known Lin since we were children, Tenzin explained, she’s always been…. challenging. What did Aang do to make her hate the avatar so much, asked Sonic. My father and Lin got along fine, said Tenzin, I’m afraid her issues are with me. Wait, it makes sense, said Sonic, you and Beifong were once a couple. What, where did you come with that, asked Tenzin. Pema, said Sonic. Crimely, said Tenzin, I’ll have to have a word with her. So Pema stole you from Beifong, I’m surprised that she didn’t try to throw her in jail, said Korra. Lin tried, said Tenzin, anyway Pema didn’t steal me, Lin and I had been growing apart for some time, we both had different goals in and…. why am I even telling you two this, it was a long time ago and we moved past it! It seems chief Beifong hasn’t, said Sonic. Anyway this is none of your business, said Tenzin. See you later mr heartbreaker, said Sonic. 

Meanwhile  
Amon, Eggman, Hiroshi and Starline were overseeing the shipment of crates into trucks in the cabbage corp warehouse. I just received word, said the lieutenant, the council has defied our threat. Excellent, said Amon, everything is falling into place. I’ll be back when the match ends, said Eggman, I’ve got to prep the egg fleet. 

Meanwhile  
It’s time, said Mephiles, for the ultimate destruction! Yes it is, said Dark Oak. They looked from the spaceship at the lost hex. 


	11. And the winner is.... Part 2: Arena Assault

Pro bending arena  
INTRODUCING THE FUTURE INDUSTRIES FIRE FERRETS! Mako, Bolin and Korra walked onto the arena. You got this guys, yelled Sonic. AND THE THREE TIME REIGNING CHAMPIONS WOLDBATS! Tahno and his teammates came onto the arena. Tahno smirked. The match began but almost immediately Tahno began to cheat. He sent multiple water blasts at the team while his teammates combined their attacks. What the, said Sonic, they can’t do that. Hey ref, are you blind or something, Knuckles yelled. The ref acted like he didn’t know what was going on. Oh, come on, said Tenzin. He and Lin were watching from a post at the top of the arena. That was clearly a violation, they have been penalised. Lin looked at him in surprise. I didn’t know you knew the rules of pro bending, she said. I’ve been brushing up on it, said Tenzin. 

Back to the match Mako was displaying a lot of skill from the training with Blaze. Folks in all my years I have never seen so much fire being produced, Mako has been training hard, maybe with dragons, said the Announcer. Tahno sent a large bullet of water at Mako but Korra jumped in the way of the attack and blocked it, similar to how her master Katara did with the bloodbender Hama. That’s what I’m talking about Korra, you can do this, yelled Sonic in encouragement. My turn, said Bolin. He threw a punch, which exploded, sending disks at Tahno and knocking him back a zone. Take him out, said Tahno. The wolfbats sent another combo attack at Bolin, knocking him into the water below. A second later Mako was pushed off by one of Tahno’s water blasts. Only Korra remained. Taking what she had learned from Sonic, she sprinted from one side to the other, avoiding everything that was being thrown her way until the bell went. 

Afterwards, in the locker room  
Ah, i can’t feel my shoulder, said Bolin. That dirty, rotten, began Sonic. The ref poked his head round the door. Two minutes or you’ll be out of the tournament, he said. If only we had someone who could take Bolin’s place. He looked at Knuckles. No way, no, said Knuckles. Please knuckles, said Korra, you might not be an earth bender but you have the strength of one, so why not? Yeah, if you just knock away the attacks it will be fine, said Tails. Knuckles growled, why was this happening to him? The ref poked his head round the door. Times up, you in or out, he asked. We’re in, said Korra, just give us a sec. she went to the locker and handed Knuckles a spare uniform. Those spares definitely came in use, said Asami. You’ll thank me later Knux, said Korra. Why do I get a sense of Deja vu, asked Mako.

Soon  
I can’t believe I’m doing this, said Knuckles as the fire ferrets minus Bolin walked back into the arena. Just follow our lead and you’ll be fine, said Korra. Well folks, it seems the fire ferrets have found a replacement for the injured Bolin, will he contribute or is he just dead weight, said the Announcer. This set Knuckles off. Dead weight, he shouted at the Announcer. Well folks, it seems the replacement has anger issues, said the Announcer. This is who you got to replace Bolin, said Tahno as his team lined up, ha, you guys should just give up now, then it will be easier. I’ve had enough of your crap, said Knuckles. He slammed his foot into the ground making it quake and crack. You’re messing with the wrong guy! The bell went and as the wolfbat’s earth bender sent disks at knuckles, he threw punches into them, shattering them on impact. Folks, I have no idea what the new guy is doing, he’s not bending a single bit of earth, this is called pro-bending for a reason, said the Announcer. Mako sent multiple fire missiles at the wolfbats. The opposing team tried running away as the missiles chased them. Mako clapped his hands together, making the missiles explode and sending wolfbat’s earth and fire bender’s flying into the water below. Tahno stared at the team infuriated. He raised his hands and began to bend the water below the arena. The huge amount of water swirled behind him as he laughed menacingly. 

Folks, I know for sure that isn’t legal. I don’t know what game the ref is watching but it’s not this one, said the Announcer. Checkmate, said Tahno. He sent a massive wave at the trio knocking Mako out of the ring and into what was left of the water below. Then there was a scream of pain. Mako, said Sonic. He rushed to the side to see him on the concrete floor below, holding his arms. Lin couldn’t believe what was going on. Wait here, she said to Tenzin. She stormed off with two officers following. I can’t hold it much longer, said Korra. The water burst and slammed into her and Knuckles. She fell towards the ground but then Sonic jumped towards her. He grabbed her hand before jumping back into the locker room. Well folks, it seems that….., began the Announcer, wait a minute the fire ferrets are still in! Everyone turned to see Knuckles was still standing, but craziest of all was that every earth disk had surrendered him in a defensive wall. Knuckles didn’t know what was going on, but when he did. Wait, what, he said. I thought Knuckles wasn’t an earth bender, said Korra. He isn’t, said Sonic. He was rubbing his eyes as if he didn’t believe what he was seeing. Knuckles looked at the disks, then at Tahno who was cheering as if he won. Hey pal, he yelled. Tahno turned with the most shocked look ever. TASTE. MY. KNUCKLES! Knuckles threw a punch sending every earth disk at once at Tahno, knocking him off the ring and into the empty stands. 

That’s when the crowd went wild. Unbelievable Folks, said the Announcer, the rookie just smashed Tahno out of the ring! We won, said Korra. Sonic beamed a smile. That was interrupted by a howl of pain. Gah! Everyone looked to see Mako unable to move at all as the medics put him on a stretcher. Asami gasped and ran out the room. In the stands…. . Tahno got up only to see chief Beifong. Tahno, you’re under arrest, she said, for possibly permanently crippling another player. Then explosions went off as hundreds of badniks crashed through the windows. All around the metal benders were shocked by equalists with electric gauntlets. Sonic looked up to see a huge fleet of warships above the city. The egg fleet, he said. 

Loads of different mechs crashed through the ceiling. One of them flew up to the future industries board. Out am I, it exclaimed. It shot a missile at them, obliterating all but Tadashi. Folks I am currently wetting my pants, yelled the Announcer in panic. Equalists and egg soldiers kicked down the door. Now I’m popping my pants. Chi blockers jumped from carriers and charged at knuckles. He jumped high into the air before grabbing a nearby ledge. Amon stepped up from the stands. Citizens of republic city, what happened here tonight only proved my point on how benders use their power to oppress non-benders. Not only did your council ignore my threats but the so-called three time former champions the wolfbats obviously cheated. Are these the people you want to win, cheaters! I will lead you into a new age, the age of the Eggman empire! The revolution has begun! Then suddenly the Zeti crashed through the roof, defeated. Then Mephiles appeared. Looks like we’re late to this party, he said. Too bad, said Black Oak. How the hell is he alive, asked Knuckles. People of republic city, began mephiles, I am mephiles the dark, father of Sonic! Sonic went wide eyed. No, he said, it can’t be true. I suffered for decades at the hands of these monsters! He pointed to the deadly six. And now they will know what it means to lose everything they hold dear to them! There was a flash of green light and a loud explosion. Everyone, even Amon and the deadly six looked to the skies to see the lost hex, cracking. Is that a planet, said Bolin. That’s the lost hex, said Tails, a planetoid. Then the hex exploded. No!, screamed Zavok. You took my wife from me, said Mephiles, you tried to kill me son, now we’re even. He teleported away, leaving the chaos the unfold once more. 

Sonic collapsed on his hands. Mephiles is my dad, he said, it can’t be true. Sonic we have get out of here, said Korra. This way, said Lin. She led everyone out of the building. Sonic, said Korra. Sonic then turned into the werehog and picked Zik up by the throat. Are you happy now, he shouted, your home is gone along with one of my favourite running spots! Zik just looked tired. Is this day over yet, he asked. If it was up to me, I’d kill all six of you, here and now, yelled Sonic, but my uncle and mother would rather see you prison than murdered! Let’s get going, said Tenzin, I hope Kya can heal Mako. Republic city is at war, said Lin.


	12. Aftermath

Pro bending arena, Mako and Bolin’s apartment   
I can’t believe they’re shutting this place down, said Mako. Yep, we made some great memories here, said Bolin. Hey guys, said Korra, I’ve just talked with Tenzin, you guys don’t have to go on the streets, you can come and live on air temple island with us. Oh that’s great, said Mako, but Asami already said that we can stay with her, Hiroshi and her uncle… . At their giant mansion, said Bolin, from here on out, it’s going to be luxury for us. Hey Korra, said Asami. She climbed down the ladder. I didn’t know that you had thought about it, you can come round and visit us if you want though. Okay, said Korra, how about tomorrow, me and Sonic have got air bending training today. That’s fine, said Mako. Great, we’ll see you tomorrow, said Asami. 

Meanwhile   
A police car smashed through the cabbage corp warehouse door. Metal benders burst through the windows. The officers began searching the place, finding crates of the gauntlets and posters of Amon. Looks like our intel was good, said Lin. There’s enough evidence here to bury cabbage corp for an eternity, said her second in command. 

Later, the cabbage corp warehouse   
A crowd had gathered around the building’s front door as the CEO was dragged out by officers. This is an outrage, he said, I’m innocent! Yeah, that’s what they all say, said one of the officers. Lin came in front of the crowd. The investigation is still ongoing into the equalist ties of this company but we have frozen it’s assets and are closing cabbage corp. No, cried the CEO, not my cabbage corp. 

Even later  
Korra and Sonic were in the police HQ lobby, waiting to know what the developments were. Lin and Tenzin walked out of the interrogation room with Tadashi Sato. Mr Sato if you remember anything more about the attack, please let us know, said Lin. Of course, said Tadashi, one thing that still puzzles me was where Hiroshi was, I didn’t see him in the stands. We’ll question him later then, said Tenzin, thank you for your time. 

The next day  
Sonic, Korra and the others walked into the pool room to find Asami, Mako and Bolin swimming around. Earth bending bomb, yelled Bolin. He slammed into the water like a bomb. The group sat down and began to talk. You guys are doing okay, Korra asked. We’re fine, said Asami, you guys? I’m okay, said Sonic. Korra put her around his back. He’s still not sure about this whole thing, I wish we could talk to someone who can help us, she said. My own father is one of my worst enemies, said Sonic, how? Have you guys heard about the green spirit, asked Mako. You mean the blue spirit, said Korra. No, a green spirit guy has been going around town recently, taking down equalists and he had similar speed to yours Sonic, Bolin said, he was like a ghost, he phased through walls, shoot blasts of chaos energy from his hands and screamed like a banshee. I’ve never known about a being like that, said Tails. Maybe we should try and find him, said Blaze, he could help us out? Hey guys, said Knuckles. He walked in with a large bag. Guess what I found in the police HQ. He pulled a blue board out of the bag. Are those, said Sonic. Our extreme gear, yep, said Knuckles. Extreme gear, said Asami. Hoverboards, said Tails, it’s one of the most fun leisure activities in the isles, Sonic is a master at it. World class, said Knuckles, we’ve even competed against the Babylon Rogues a few times. The Babylon Rogues, said Korra. A group of thieves, Sonic explained, they’re very good riders, I even have a long standing rivalry with their leader Jet. Didn’t I see a race track nearby, said Knuckles. Asami smiled. 

Soon  
Yahoo!, said Sonic. He was racing across the track, pulling off some meteor strikes around the tight corners. This is where Future industries test drives the satomobiles, explained Asami. It’s amazing, said Korra. Blaze then came out the changing room in her jumpsuit. What’s with the change of clothes, asked Mako. Many like to wear more sporty cloth during races, explained Tails. Let’s see what’s faster, said Tadashi, extreme gear or Satomobile. A moment later Sonic, Blaze, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge were bursting down the track on extreme gear while the others were behind in the Hot rods. This is so cool, said Korra. When they reached the finish line Tadashi was confused. What do these things run on, he asked. Air, said Tails, we use air currents to fuel the boards, while the gravity warpers keep the boards above the ground. Hey Sonic, can you teach me some extreme gear, asked Korra. Okay, said Sonic, let’s have some lunch first. Can I go to the toilet first, said Korra. There’s the ladies powder room, first door on the left, said Asami. 

As Korra left the powder room she heard Hiroshi talking to someone. The mech’s are done, he said, perfect. Korra put her eye to the wall. Yes I know, said Hiroshi, soon those benders will be all but wiped out, nothing will stop us. Korra’s eyes widened. She tiptoed away. As she came downstairs she grabbed Sonic by the arm and walked towards the door. Where you two going, asked Mako, we need to talk to Tenzin, we’ll be back later. 

Later  
So you think Hiroshi made those gloves for the equalists and Eggman and his allies are finishing up these mechs, said Tenzin, then they framed cabbage corp. That’s quite the accusation, said Lin. I know what I heard, said Korra, Sato’s up to something. He does have the means, said Lin, and a motive. A motive, what is it, asked Sonic. Twelve years ago, the Agni Kai triad broke into Hiroshi’s estate, explained Tenzin, during the raid, his wife was killed by a fire bender. It was tragic, it’s possible he has been harbouring anti-bending sentiment all this time. We might need to have a look at the future industries warehouse, said Lin. 

The next day  
Hiroshi’s butler opened the door and Lin and Tenzin walked in. What’s going on, asked Mako, why are they here? I overheard Hiroshi talking on the phone yesterday, said Korra, Asami, I think your dad is involved with the equalists. What, I don’t believe this, said Asami. She stormed away. You spied on Hiroshi, said Mako, what the hell’s your problem? Mr Sato, began Lin, we just to ask you some follow up questions. My father is innocent, said Asami, just because we’re non-benders doesn’t mean we support those equalists. The equalists, is this what it’s about, asked Hiroshi, I would never help those monsters! We can we please have a look around your warehouse, said Lin. Very well, said Hiroshi. 

Later  
As the metal benders searched the warehouse, they didn’t find anything. I can’t believe we didn’t find anything, said Korra. You’re done, said Asami, great now you can leave! Lin looked at her sternly. So I hope you’re convinced now, said Mako to Korra. No, I swear I know what I heard, said Korra. Why are you doing this, asked Mako, are you that jealous of me and Asami? Don’t be stupid, Korra retorted, this has nothing to do with this! If you don’t drop this, consider our friendship over, said Mako. I can’t, said Korra. Mako walked away. Whatever, he said. As Korra walked back to Sonic a man watched from nearby. As Lin and Tenzin discussed leads, the man slipped past them and placed a note in Korra’s hand. She looked around only to see no one. She read the note. Hey guys, she said, you need to see this. You want to know the truth about Hiroshi and the equalist, meet me under Kyoshi bridge tonight. 

As the group walked under the bridge they heard a whisper. Over here, said the man. They came over to him. Look, I joined the equalists because I believed in what Amon said, I thought he’d make life better for us non-benders, but I didn’t sign up for this war. What do you have on Hiroshi Sato, asked Lin. He created those gloves for the equalists, said the man, then that Eggman guy upgraded them and all our other tech. I knew it, said Korra. There’s also rumours about a new type of weapon, said the man. We searched all of future industries and found nothing, said Sonic. That’s because he has a secret factory, said the man, underneath the Sato mansion. 

Soon, Lin’s zeppelin  
Raiding the Sato mansion is a risky move with Tarrlok breathing down our backs, said Tenzin. He turned to Lin. If we’re wrong…. . I can kiss my job goodbye, said Lin, but protecting this city is all I care about, we can not let Amon and his cronies get their hands on this weapon. As they landed they saw that Bolin was waiting for them. What’s going on, he asked. We have reason to believe there is a secret factory underneath the mansion, said Tenzin. I think we would’ve seen a giant factory underneath my house, said Asami storming over, the lies you come up with to persecute my father. Where is Hiroshi for that matter, asked Tadashi, I need to ask him something. He’s in his workshop, behind the house, said Asami. 

They ran into the workshop to find no one in there. Dad, called Asami. Chief, said one of the officers, we secured the mansion, no one has left the mansion since we arrived. Maybe we didn’t look in the right place, said Lin. She walked to the centre of the room, raised her foot, the soles slid away to reveal her feet and stomped into the ground, releasing a sonar. She opened her eyes. There’s a trap door that leads to an elevator that runs deep into the mountainside, she said. What, said Asami, there is no tunnel! Lin turned and raised her hands, lifting open a large metal trap door and flinging it to the side. Do you think your dad knows about this tunnel, asked Bolin to Asami. I don’t understand, said Asami. Maybe you don’t know your father, I’m sorry, said Sonic. Everyone, into the tunnel, said Lin, be cautious. The officers, Lin, Tenzin, Korra, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Blaze, Shadow, Rouge and Omega walked into the tunnel. Stay here, said Korra turning to the others. 

The group was lowered into a huge factory, it was filled with Eggman tech and the new equalist equipment was being loaded into vans by mechanical arms. Not your average backyard workshop, said Lin. And I’m guessing those things are the new weapons, said Sonic. He pointed to a huge column of mecha tanks, each bearing the Eggman empire logo. Hiroshi must have been piloting the mech I was fighting not long back, said Sonic, it must have been a prototype of these ones. Warning Starline detected, said Omega. Hiroshi was lying all right but where is he, asked Tenzin. Right here, said Hiroshi. He and Starline walked out of a nearby tunnel. What do think of my newest creations, said Starline, The egga tanks! Attack! The egga tanks opened fire on the group. Everyone but omega ran for cover. Engaging attack protocols, said Omega. He opened fire on the tanks but it did little damage. Not so tough now Omega, said Starline, these babies are unstoppable! One of the tanks fired a missile at Omega, blasting him to pieces and sending his head flying into Rouge’s hands. Damn it, she said. The group began to attack the tanks. These things are just as tough as a sentinel, said Sonic. Prepare to die, said Starline. Suddenly there was an explosion from above. I don’t think so, said a voice. The group looked to see a young man in a green spirit mask, black clothing and crystal armour. The green spirit, said Starline, what a surprise, I didn’t know you were dropping by. I’m protecting my brother, no matter what gets in my way, said the green spirit. He ripped off his mask to reveal a similar face to Sonic’s. Brother, said Sonic. 

The green spirit burst forward sending a ball of energy at the egga tanks, which incased them in pure crystal. You like that, check this out, he said. He then phased through one of tanks, before making it explode with a spin attack. He landed on the ground before throwing Sonic something. Sonic looked at it, it was a sol emerald. Blaze, he said. He threw it to her. She nodded as six more emeralds appeared around her. They swirled around her, blinding everyone with a flash of light. Oh yeah, burning blaze, said Sonic, is in the house. That’s a super form, said Korra. Blaze was now glowing red, with blue fire surrounding her. She then sent a ball of fire at the tanks blowing all of them up. What, impossible, said Starline. Then the floor burst open as Mako and Bolin jumped out. Mako sent a volley of lightning at the rest of the tanks, shorting them out. Bolin then sent several boulders at the chi blockers that were now coming their way. I’ve enough of this, said Shadow, chaos control! Time stopped and then all of the chi blockers were on the floor. Rouge sent out several smoke bombs blinding the rest of the equalist soldiers. Knuckles slammed his fist into the ground making the entire place quake before sending a huge earth pillar up which smashed the nearby vans. 

Tails opened fire with his blasters while Sonic and Korra tag teamed a sentinel that was nearing completion. It collapsed into the side of the room, breaking it apart and revealing the night sky. Sonic’s brother sent a blast of energy at Hiroshi and Starline but then a huge explosion ripped towards them. It knocked everyone back. Took you long enough, said Starline. Hey blue, said a new voice, miss me? Sonic tried to get up only to see Scourge looking at him, as a ghost. Nighty-night, he said. Sonic collapsed. Load them all up, commanded Hiroshi. Dad, what are you doing, came Asami’s voice. Hiroshi turned to see her and Tadashi looking at him in shock. Brother, you, Tadashi began, why? This is for my wife, said Hiroshi. She would never want this, shouted Tadashi. Together we can build a new age, said Hiroshi. He took out one of the gauntlets. Join us, he said. Asami took the gauntlet but instead hit her father with it. Never, she said. Before Hiroshi could even react everyone stopped moving. Sorry I’m late, came a voice, I just had to get extra help. Sonic looked up to see a white haired boy, a magenta hued young man, a green haired man and a young boy with yellow and black hair above them. Silver, he managed to say, Espio, Vector, Charmy, good to see you! Vector nodded. That’s all, he said. We need to get out of here, said Korra. Sonic and Shadow nodded. Sonic pulled out the red and blue chaos emeralds and handed Shadow the red one. Chaos, Sonic began. Control, Shadow finished. The group teleported away. 

Soon  
On the airship, everyone was licking their wounds. Sonic and Korra were chatting about what to do now. Tarrlok is right, said Lin to Tenzin, I’ve failed as chief, first thing tomorrow, I’m handing in my resignation. No, you can’t give up like this, said Tenzin. I’m not giving up, said Lin, I’m going to find my officers and take Amon down! I’m sorry, Mako told Korra, but Hiroshi being an equalist is not an easy thing to believe, even now. I know, said Korra, Asami and Tadashi will need you Mako. Sonic then turned to his brother. Manic, he said, we finally meet. We do, said Manic, after all these years. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you, I can confirm that Mephiles is our dad though. Sonic gripped his shoulder. We need to help him, find him, I want my dad back, he said. We will, said Korra.


	13. Brewing storm

Air temple island  
As the boat landed Sonic, Korra and the kids were waiting. You’re finally here, said Ikki, welcome to air temple island, your new home. Thank you, said Tadashi. Thanks for sending the air acolytes to help us move Korra, said Asami, such tireless workers. No problem, said Sonic, everyone here wants you guys to be welcome. As they walked up the stairs they saw Silver training his psychokinesis. Korra, said Tenzin, Shaikhan is going to be officially inducted as the new chief of police later, I think me and you should both be there. Okay, said Korra. 

Later  
After serving with chief Beifong for so many years, I gratefully accept my new job as her replacement and wish her a speedy recovery, said Shaikhan. Republic city is facing a threat unlike any seen before, but councilman Tarrlok has helped turn the tide considerably. I will now report only to Tarrlok on matters concerning the equalists and lend all resources to his task force. What is that weasel-snake up to now, said Korra to Tenzin. 

The next day  
The group was sitting in a circle. What should we do, asked Sonic. I’ve got an idea, said Korra, maybe individually we can’t best the equalists but as a team we can stop this before it’s too late. Well then who’s on this team, asked Shadow. Me, Sonic, Asami, Tails, Knuckles, Bolin, Mako and Blaze, said Korra, we’ll patrol the city and take care of equalist threats, Shadow and Team Dark can investigate equalist contacts and such while team Chaotix can stay and protect air temple island. Sounds good to me, said Mako. Yeah, we’re more of the investigative type, said Vector, but due to how bad the situation is we’ll hang back on this one and let you deal with it. We’ll need a mode of transport, said Shadow, got any ideas? I’ve got something alright, said Asami, but it’s back at the Sato mansion. I think I can help with that, said Manic, I’ll get it for you. He then sped off. 

Later that evening   
Get ready Republic city, you’re about to be patrolled by team Avatar. Asami you always do know how to accessorise with outfits, complimented Mako. I figure that the best way to fight equalists is to fight them with their own weapons, Asami replied. Let’s ride, said Korra. They got into Asami’s hot rod while Tails, Knuckles and Blaze got on their extreme gear and Sonic took up a starting position. As they sped through town the police radio buzzed. Now I know why my dad installed police scanners into his cars, said Hiroshi. Level four alert, said the radio, escape at headquarters, equalist convicts and chi blockers still at large. Then the same group the radio had just mentioned went by. Chi blockers, said Bolin. Let’s go, said Mako. They chased after the equalists and smashed into the motorcycles that were in front of them. The two chi blockers jumped onto the car and attacked them but Sonic punched one guy away while Asami shocked the other. As they came up beside the van Mako sent a bolt of lightning into the van, knocking the driver out and causing the van to crash. 

Soon  
The equalists had been lined up, with a few photographers taking their pictures nearby. Then Tarrlok arrived, he had a look of anger in his eyes. Avatar Korra, he said. Oh hey Tarrlok, she said, we have your escaped convicts for you. What you did was tear up the streets and impede the real authorities in the aprrehension of these criminals, Tarrlok replied, if you and your boyfriend are not going to be a part of my task force then get out of my way! Korra just smirked. Tarrlok stormed off, with his deputies loading the convicts into the police vans. 

The following day  
We need to stop these equalists, said Tarrlok, thus I am passing a new law, one where it will be illegal to join the equalists or even be associated with them. It will also bring into effect a curfew, all no-benders will need to be in their homes by nightfall. Absolutely not Tarrlok, yelled Sokka, this has gone on far enough! Same here, said Tenzin. Finally a curfew, said the foggy swamp representative, you have my support. The others also agreed aside from the sand bender and sun warrior ones. Looks like an anonymous vote, said Tarrlok. 

Later that evening   
The team were sitting in the car, eating some food when the police scanner came back on. All available units please respond to the dragon flats borough, said the radio, equalists have taken to the streets, consider them armed and dangerous, proceed with caution. The team got in the car while the others got on their extreme gears and Sonic took up his starting position. Let’s go, he said. He ran off with the others following. As they drove into the district they found that it was in a black out. Why’s the power out, asked Korra. It was switched off manually, said Sonic, I can sense the currents. The came to a stop to find a large amount of non-benders were facing down the police officers. These aren’t equalists, said Tails, their regular people. What the hell is going on, said Knuckles. They don’t look armed to me, said Bolin. Shaikhan stepped up. All non-benders, return to your homes immediately, he said. We will, once you turn our power back on, said one guy. Disperse, or you will all be arrested, said Shaikhan. You benders can’t treat us this way, said a mother who was carrying her baby in her arms. Look it’s the avatar, said another guy. Korra strode over to Shaikhan. Hey chief what’s the big deal, thieve people are not equalists, she said. This sent angry murmurs through the crowd. None of us here are equalists, said one person. Yeah, what do you think you see, a rally, said another. 

Tarrlok, shouted a voice. Everyone turned to see Sokka and Tenzin walking down the hill with the Kyoshi warriors. Tarrlok came out of a nearby tent. Shut the power back on now, yelled Sokka. Or what, this is an equalist rally, said Tarrlok. Equalist rally, yelled Sokka, these are innocent people! This has gone on for far too long, said Tenzin, stop this now or else! I can’t, said Tarrlok, round up all these equalists! The officers began to grab the people. Stop, yelled Korra. She began to use her bending to keep the officers at bay. Tarrlok had enough and grabbed Asami. Let her go, said Tails. She’s a non-bender out past curfew and her father is a known equalist conspirator, said Tarrlok. You can’t, said Mako. Arrest him, his brother and the rest, said Tarrlok. The officers grabbed the others. Sonic turned into the werehog and was about to attack Tarrlok. Enough, yelled a voice. A large red dragon landed in the streets. It’s fire lord Zuko, said someone. Finally, said Sokka. Tarrlok, by order of the fire nation I demand you let these people go, yelled Zuko, you have no right to do this! Actually I do, said Tarrlok, now unless any of you want to join your friends in prison I suggest you go back to the air temple. 

As the others were loaded into the truck Tenzin, Sokka, Suki and Zuko stormed over to Tarrlok. Tarrlok, I demand your resignation here and now, yelled Sokka. It’s just so sad to see team Avatar broken up so soon, Tarrlok said, you had a good run. This isn’t over Tarrlok, said Sonic. Oh I believe it is, said Tarrlok. 

Later  
Tarrlok was in his office at city hall, filling papers when the window was opened. Cold wind blew away the papers as Korra and Sonic came in. You and us need to talk, said Korra. Tarrlok turned to his assistant. Is anyone else here, he asked. No, everyone is at home, he said. You should go as well, said Tarrlok, leave us. The assistant nodded before leaving. You have something on your minds, said Tarrlok, spit it out. Don’t you see, said Sonic, you’re doing exactly what Amon is saying is wrong with benders. You’re using your power to oppress and intermediate people, Korra continued. And you don’t, said Tarrlok. What are you talking about, asked Sonic. Yeah I’m the avatar, said Korra. Is that not what you came here to do, asked Tarrlok, intermediate me into releasing your friends? You see, that is what I admire about the both of you two, your willingness to go to extremes to get what you want. It is a quality the three of us share. We’re nothing like you, said Sonic. Look I’ll make you two a deal, said Tarrlok, fall in line and I’ll release your friends. Is that why you arrested them, to get to us, asked Korra. I’m waiting for an answer, said Tarrlok. No, said Sonic, never, you might be able to manipulate Shaikhan but not us. You will regret that decision, said Tarrlok. You need to be stopped, said Sonic, you’re just as bad as Amon. Tarrlok turned and sent a slice of water at Korra. Korra avoided it and countered with jets of fire. Sonic charged up and homing attacked Tarrlok’s shield until he began firing shards of ice at them. Korra held up a barrier of earth and then knocked Tarrlok through the wall and into the meeting hall. 

No water now pal, said Korra. She and Sonic jumped down, slamming away the tables and chairs. They charged at him but suddenly they stopped, unable to move. You and your boyfriend are in my way Avatar and you need to be removed, said Tarrlok. You’re a blood bender, said Korra as she tried to move. How very observant, said Tarrlok. It isn’t a full moon, said Korra, how are you doing this? Believe me, said Tarrlok, you have never seen power like mine! He lifted them up and threw them against the wall, knocking them out. As Korra’s eyes closed she saw a vision of a man in the hall, with Sokka, Toph, Suki and Aang unable to move. 

Korra began to open her eyes to see Sonic tied up next to her. Say goodbye to republic city Avatar Korra, you and your freak of a boyfriend will never see it again. Korra breathed fire but Tarrlok shut the door and drove the van away, unaware that he was being watched. Let us out, yelled Korra. As they were driven away she looked out the window to see that the moon wasn’t full.


	14. The past comes back to haunt the present

???  
Korra and Sonic were blood bended into a large platinum box. What are you doing, asked Korra. Tarrlok didn’t answer and threw them inside, locked the door and walked up the stairs. Tarrlok, Korra screamed, you can’t keep us in here forever! 

The next morning  
The phone continued to ring. Meelo, who was sleeping with his parents in their bed sat up and climbed over Tenzin to it. Who is this, he asked, it’s 6 in the morning, it had better be important! Tenzin took the phone. Councilman Tenzin here, he said sleepily, What! He rushed away, getting dressed and ran as fast as he could to city hall where he found it in complete shambles. He rushed over to Tarrlok who was being healed by a medic. What happened, he asked, why was Korra and Sonic here last night?! It’s like I’ve been telling Shaikhan Tenzin, said Tarrlok, avatar Korra and Sonic came to my office because of what happened last night and that’s when equalists attacked us. We defended ourselves but I was electrocuted and when I awoke, both the Avatar and Sonic were gone. He turned to Shaikhan. Shaikhan mobilize the entire police force and get the Kyoshi Warriors as well, we need to find the avatar and her boyfriend before it is too late. Sonic and Korra are not dating to my knowledge, said Tenzin. 

Meanwhile, Lin Beifong’s apartment  
Lin was lying in bed when the radio was interrupted. We interrupt this broadcast to bring you this special report, said the newscaster, last night equalists attacked city hall, incapacitating councilman Tarrlok and kidnapping both the avatar and her friend Sonic. Lin turned off the radio and got out of bed. She get dressed into her armour but removed the police badge. She then made her way to the station and went for the cells. She then opened the door to each of Team Avatar’s cells before they ran for it. What’s going on, asked Knuckles. Korra and Sonic have been captured, Lin explained, by Amon. What, said Tails. Typical Sonic gets captured, said Knuckles. Blaze punched him in the shoulder. What, said Knuckles, but he does! We need to see Tenzin, said Bolin. Come on then, said Lin. 

Meanwhile  
Somebody, anybody, HELP!, shouted Korra. That’s when Sonic began to stir. Korra, he said. Sonic, she said. She knelt by him. I’m sorry, she said, I failed us. You didn’t fail us, said Sonic, this stuff happens to me from time to time, what even happened? Tarrlok’s a blood bender, she explained, he knocked us out and placed us in here. A blood bender, asked Sonic, what’s that? It’s a rare form of water bending, Korra explained, it allows a person to control another being’s blood flow and muscles, given them control over them, it’s illegal, outlawed and it’s supposed to be only possible during a full moon. It wasn’t a full moon, said Sonic, it was a crescent. I don’t know how he did, said Korra, but we need to get out of here. What’s this stuff made of, asked Sonic. Platinum I think, said Korra. Platinum, said Sonic, stupid mis…. AHHHH! He collapsed when he tried to stand. I can’t stand up! Looks like we’re stuck here, till you recover normally, said Korra, but that will take too long. Actually, I heal faster than a normal person, said Sonic, thanks to nanites in my bloodstream, I’ll be better within at least thirteen hours. That’s time we don’t have, said Korra. Before I got knocked out, I had a vision of Aang, maybe if I meditate, I can find out what’s going on. Worth a shot, said Sonic, mind if I join you? You meditate, said Korra. It’s to keep the werehog form from occurring every time the sun goes down, Sonic explained, a kind off block I guess. 

They sat crossed legged, facing each over. Then they found themselves in a street of republic city. What the, said Sonic. Then they saw who appeared to be Tenzin, but he had his back to them. Tenzin, said Korra. What are you doing here Aang, asked a voice. Sonic and Korra turned to see Toph Beifong with a group of metal benders. They turned back the other way to see that the nomad wasn’t Tenzin, but Aang. Aang, said Korra. I told you, said Toph, I have this under control. Under normal circumstances I wouldn’t get involved, said Aang, but if what those victims said were true, then we’re not dealing with a normal criminal. Korra then realised what was going on. This is a memory of Aang’s, she said. Fine, said Toph, follow me Twinkletoes. Toph, said Aang, I’m forty years old, do you think you could stop with the nicknames? Afraid not, said Toph. Sonic and Korra followed them to a diner where they found a man sitting, eating his lunch. It’s over, began Toph, you’re under arrest Yakone. Can’t a man enjoy his lunch in peace, asked Yakone? Toph sent a cable at Yakone, pulling him away. What’s the big idea, he asked. We have dozens of witnesses, Yakone, said Aang, we know what you are. Take him away, said Toph. I’ve beaten every charge you yahoo’s have brought against me, said Yakone, and I’ll beat this one. Korra and Sonic opened their eyes. I’ve finally connected with you Aang, but what are you trying to show us, asked Korra. Sonic closed his eyes again and she did too. 

Meanwhile  
As Team Avatar and Lin walked into Tenzin’s office he put down the phone. Lin, you should be in the hospital, he said, and you lot should be in jail. I figured you might need help finding Korra and Sonic, said Lin. Do you have any leads, asked Tails. Nothing, Tenzin said. We need Naga, said Mako, she can track their scents! I’m afraid the polar bear dog is missing as well, said Tenzin. Then where do we start, asked Bolin. My guess is that the equalists are hiding underground, in the city’s tunnels, said Lin. Underground, said Asami, just like my father’s factory! Yeah it makes sense, said Blaze, when the chi blockers had me and Bolin, it sounded as if we were inside a tunnel. I know where to start then, said Mako. I bet wherever Amon’s keeping Korra is the place they’re keeping my officers, said Lin. Let’s bring them all home then, said Tenzin. 

Soon  
They arrived at the alley where the triple threat HQ was. The truck went down this alley, said Mako. They rushed down the street and found themselves at the entrance of a tunnel. Lin used her metal bending to lift the gate up and they all ran through. As they explored the tunnel they heard the screech of tyres. Everyone hide, ordered Lin. They hid behind the pillars to see two equalists on motorcycles open a hidden door. When the door shut Lin walked up to it and opened it with her metal bending. They then found themselves in a massive warehouse filled with Eggman tech and equalist equipment. As they watched they overheard two guards talking. Everything was delivered to the prison sir, one said. The prison, that must be where Korra, Sonic and my officers are, said Lin. Let’s go, said Tenzin. They made their way on the tram and soon arrived at the prison. My officers are here, she said. What about Korra and Sonic, asked Tails. I can’t sense them yet, said Lin. They rushed through the corridors when two equalists attacked them. Tenzin used his air bending abilities to stop them and Mako picked one up. Where are Avatar Korra and Sonic, where, he asked. Lin found her officers and busted the door down. Chief, said one of them. I’m too late, she said, it’s gone isn’t it? All except mine, said one, he grabbed a bar and twisted it. Let’s go then, said Lin. 

Last chance, said Mako. Fire was now in his hand. Where are they? We don’t the avatar, said the equalist, or her friend and we didn’t attack city hall, Tarrlok is lying. What, said Knuckles, why would Tarrlok make up a story about being attacked? Because he has Korra and Sonic, said Tenzin, we’ve been tricked! The alarms began blaring. Let’s go people, yelled Bolin. The group rushed back to the tram. As they rode down they saw the lieutenant, Starline, Hiroshi, Rough, Tumble and Scourge waiting. Lin used her earth and metal bending to open a hole back to the surface and make a ramp for the tram. The group then ran for it. 

Meanwhile, back in the mountains  
Sonic and Korra were now in city hall where they watched Yakone being trailed. Yakone has ruled the city’s criminal empire for years, said the lawyer, yet he has always managed to stay out of the law’s reach, until now. You will hear testimony from dozens of his victims, who have revealed that Yakone has maintained his grip on the underworld by using an ability that has been outlawed for decades. Blood bending. Yakone’s lawyer stood up. The entirety of this prosecution is based on the make believe notion that my client is able to blood bend at will, at any time, on any day. I remind the council that blood bending is a very rare skill and it can only be performed during a full moon. The witnesses will claim that my client performed blood bending at every other time of the day except at a full moon. It would be a mockery of justice to convict a man of a crime that is impossible to commit. High councilman Sokka will now deliver the verdict! During my life I have encountered people born with unique bending abilities, I once beat a guy with my trusty boomerang who could create explosions with his mind, even metal bending, which was thought to be impossible throughout history, until our esteemed chief of police, Toph Beifong developed the skill. The massive amount of evidence and the amount of testimonies have convinced this council that Yakone is guilty of all charges and sentence him to life in prison! Yakone stood up, smiled and then everyone in the room began to squirm as if having a seizure. Yakone began to laugh evilly. 

Back at city hall  
The entire council, Shaikhan and team Avatar were gathered. Thanks for coming on such a short notice, said Tenzin. Chief, said Lin to Shaikhan. Lin, replied Shaikhan. Have you any news about Avatar Korra and her friend, asked Tarrlok. We do, said Tenzin, Amon doesn’t have her, you kidnapped them! I am shocked that you would accuse me of such an evil action, said Tarrlok, Equalists attacked us and took them. But there were no chi blockers here last night, said Tenzin, you planted the evidence! That’s a ridiculous accusation, said Tarrlok. It’s true, said a voice. The group looked up to see Tarrlok’s assistant looking at them from the balcony. I was here last night when Avatar Korra and her friend arrived last night, but Tarrlok told me to leave, he explained, I was on my way out when I saw Tarrlok bring them to a garage. That is not true, yelled Tarrlok, everyone knows that you’re a squeaky voice liar. Why did you wait until now to fess up, asked Lin. I was afraid to because, because Tarrlok is a blood bender, he blood bended both Avatar Korra and Sonic. Don’t make this worse for yourself, said Tenzin, tell us where they are! Tarrlok then blood bended everyone in the room. Using blood bending he knocked everyone out. Tarrlok then ran away. 

Later  
Wake up, shouted Lin. She slapped Tenzin. As the others woke and got up they were confused. I’ll alert the entire police force, said Shaikhan, he won’t get far. We need to find him, we’ve only been out for awhile, said Lin, maybe we can still pick up his trail. It could lead us to Korra and Sonic, said Tenzin, let’s go. 

Meanwhile  
Korra and Sonic continued to watch as Yakone blood bended everyone in the room. Yakone then used his blood bending to bring the officer with the keys to him where he let himself free. He then knocked everyone but Aang out. As he picked up the Avatar, Aang tried to speak. Yakone, you, won’t, get, away, with, this, he said. Hahahahaha, republic city is mine Avatar, said Yakone, I’ll be back one day to claim it! He then knocked Aang out. He ran away to a waiting horse and began to ride away. Then Aang woke up and entered the Avatar state before blasting off on a huge air scooter. He caught up to Yakone and used his earth bending to hold him in place before removing his bending with energy bending. That’s when Korra and Sonic opened their eyes. Aang, all this time you were trying to warn me about Tarrlok, said Korra. Then Tarrlok came down. My life is a disaster, thanks to the two of you, he said. You’re Yakone’s son, said Korra, and it looks like your little blood bending secrets out huh. My father failed to take this city as he tried to do it from it’s rotten underbelly, said Tarrlok, my plan was perfect, I was to be a saviour, but you two ruined everything, but I’ll escape and you two are coming with me as hostages. Too bad, said Sonic, because your little blood bending just wore off. He then kicked the door down, sending it straight into Tarrlok. He and Korra stepped out and ran. As they got outside they found Amon, the lieutenant and Eggman outside. Sonic, said Eggman, what are you doing here? None of your business, McNosehair, said Korra. She sent a volley of ice spikes at the trio before running off. Tarrlok then burst out the door and gripped everyone in a blood bending lock. Ha, got you, he said, and you Amon, now to end this, and be the hero. Amon then just did the unthinkable, he shrugged off the blood bending. What, impossible, yelled Tarrlok, what the hell are you. The solution, said Amon. He then gripped Tarrlok. Brother! Noatak, said Tarrlok. Suddenly the air whirled into a hurricane and three figures landed. Their leader then pulled out the yellow chaos emerald. Chaos control, he said. Amon felt time once again stop. And when it unfroze the figures, Sonic and Korra were gone. 

Soon  
Where are we, asked Korra. She and Sonic found themselves in a zeppelin. Then a big white polar bear dog jumped onto them and licked them. Naga, said Korra. Long time no see, Sonic, said a voice. Sonic looked up to see a green haired 16 year old. Jet, he said, been awhile. It has, said Jet, you have a pretty smart polar bear dog thing, we found it. Wait why are you here, asked Sonic. When Shadow found out about you kidnapped, he called us up on a favour we owed him, said Jet. I see, said Sonic, thanks. No problem, we’ll take you back to air temple island, said Jet, oh and here. He gave Sonic the yellow emerald. Sonic smirked. When I heal and after this thing is over, how about a race, he asked. Sounds good to me, said Jet. 

Later  
We need to keep looking, said Mako. We should head back home, said Asami. Then there was a loud horn sound. They looked up to see a huge zeppelin above them. What are they doing here, asked Knuckles. Five figures emerged from the underside. They landed and Korra and Sonic were two of them. Korra, Sonic, said Tenzin, thank god you’re alright. More or less, said Korra. We should head back to the temple, said Tenzin, Kya can heal your wounds there.


	15. The siege of republic city

Air temple island  
Sonic and Korra were in bed resting with Kya watching over them. Tails and Mako were nearby, hoping that everything was alright. With Tenzin he walked into his room to find the kids sleeping in his place. Dad, said Jinora, we waited up for you, did you find Korra and Sonic. They’re fine, said Tenzin, just tired, Kya, Mako and Tails are with them. I was so scared, said Ikki, I thought they weren’t coming back. I’m sorry that you were scared, said Tenzin, but it is in the past now, everything is going to be okay, I promise. 

Later  
Sonic and Korra were now up and eating breakfast with the others. The food’s great Pema, said Sonic. I’m just glad that the both of you are safe, she replied, especially you Sonic. What do you mean by that dear, asked Tenzin. Leave it Tenzin, said Lin, I’m glad that you two and my officers for that matter are okay, but we need to know everything. Well for starters, Tarrlok is Yakone’s son, said Korra. What, said Tenzin. That explains how he was able to blood bend us without the full moon. Then where is Tarrlok now, asked Tenzin. Amon, the lieutenant and egghead showed up, said Sonic, and they took Tarrlok’s bending. What, said Tenzin, Amon’s strikes are becoming bolder, taking out a councilman, almost capturing the avatar, I fear he’s entering his endgame. Right I have to go to a council meeting, Lin could I speak to you outside please? 

Outside  
Lin, i need to ask you a favour, I know it could be an awkward situation, but… . Spit it out Tenzin, said Lin. Could you and your officers stay here and keep my family safe, asked Tenzin, with all that’s happened I need to know that they are in safe hands. Of course, old friend, said Lin. I didn’t realise you two were out here, said Pema. Ah Pema, Lin has said that she can stay here and help watch over you and the kids while I’m at the meeting, said Tenzin. Good, said Pema, I guess we could use an extra pair of hands. 

Meanwhile, at the fire nation representative’s home  
The representative was running around the room, searching for something. Do you know where my keys are, she asked her husband, I can’t find them anywhere. No dear, he said,, more focused on reading the newspaper. Oh here they are, she said. Good dear, her husband said. Then there was a knock on the door. The door dear. She went to get and found the lieutenant in disguise. We’re here to fix the spider-rat problem, he said. I didn’t call an exterminator, said the representative. That’s when the lieutenant shocked her with the spray gun he was carrying. Dear, said the representative’s husband. 

At city hall  
Tenzin had Oggi land on the roof. As he went towards the stairs three chi blockers disguised as window cleaners dropped from above to attack him. Tenzin felt the air currents change however and shot air blasts at the trio, knocking them out. The door opened and Tarrlok’s assistant rushed out. I’m glad to see you sir, said the assistant, most of the other council members have been captured. This can’t be happening, said Tenzin. The city is in your hands, said the assistant. Then there was a loud explosion. The two looked to see the egg fleet attacking the city. It is a tragic day indeed, said the assistant. 

Back on air temple island   
Everyone rushed outside to see what was happening. Oh my, said Asami. What are we going to do, asked Bolin. Knuckles thought for a moment before speaking. Tails, the comms unit, he asked. Tails nodded and handed it to him. What is that, asked Lin. A call to arms, said Espio. Knuckles pressed the hidden button and. This Knuckles to all members of the resistance, we need backup at republic city, send all available troops and ships immediately, he commanded. Yes commander, said a gruff voice. The fleet should be here with 20 minutes, Knuckles said. Fleet, resistance, what the hell is going on, asked Lin. It’s a long story, said Sonic. He turned to the group. Silver, you, the chaotix and the Rogues stay and protect the island, Team Dark begin evacuation of civilians, he said. What about us, asked Mako. We’re going to stop this, Sonic replied. 

Meanwhile, on the egg carrier  
Hiroshi looked at the picture of him, his wife and Asami in his hand. He put it in his pocket before joining Amon and Eggman on the bridge. I’ve dreamed of this day for so long, he said. Yes, said Amon, the time has come to claim republic city for the Eggman empire. Sirs we have a problem, said Orbot, it seems that a call for arms has been sent. No, said Eggman, the resistance is on it’s way and my sentinels are not ready yet! He turned to Amon. We’ll need to stop those ships before they can reach the city. Don’t worry Doctor, said Amon, there is nothing they can do to stop us! 

The police Headquarters   
Chief, said an officer, airship seven was taken out by the fleet, they’ve crashed into the harbour. Send a river rescue unit, said Shaikhan. Sir all river rescue ships have been destroyed, said another officer. What, said Shaikhan. Tenzin, Sokka and Zuko rushed in. Shaikhan, said Tenzin. Tenzin, thank the spirits, said Shaikhan, I thought that you have been captured as well. We’re the only council members left, said Sokka, what’s our status? Amon and Eggman have launched simultaneous attacks across the city, said Shaikhan, police are trying to regain control but we’re spread too thin! I need to send a wire, said Zuko. To who sir, asked one of the officers. My grandson, the general of the United Forces, said Zuko, along with commander Bumi! Why my brother, asked Tenzin. I know you don’t want him involved Tenzin, but everything is at stake, said Zuko. Just then Gad flooded into the room. The alarms began to blare as power went out. Sir, we were able to send the wire, said one of the officers. Everyone to me, said Tenzin, we need to get out of here. Tenzin began to use his airbending to create an oxygen bubble. The group then walked through the building towards the entrance. As they got outside they found egga tanks and chi blockers waiting for them. Not these stupid machines again, said Tenzin. The chi blockers attacked, taking down most of the officers. The egga tanks then attacked Tenzin and the others but Zuko shorted them out with his lightning. 

They looked up and saw a huge resistance fleet engaging the egg fleet. What in the world, said Tenzin. As the chi blockers charged at them Team Avatar arrived and began to take them down. Sonic used his sword to slice through one of egga tanks’ arms while Korra used her water bending to destroy its power core. The others similarly took down the other egga tanks. Thanks for the back up, said Tenzin, but we need to go now! We got a problem, said Tails. He pointed towards air temple island as an equalist airship headed towards it. No, said Tenzin. 

On board the ship the lieutenant and Rough and Tumble looked below. Time for some fun, said Rough. The lieutenant nodded and hit a button on the control panel. A rappel line was shot towards the island, anchoring it. The lieutenant gave the word and the equalists zip lined down towards the group below. Espio sent a kania at the cable, severing it and sending the equalists falling to the ground. Vector charged at them and began to brawl Tumble while Espio went for Rough. The lieutenant and the recovering equalists then attacked but started to get repelled by the rogues, Kya and Silver. Silver used his psychokinesis to hold some in place while Jet used his hurricane rush to send some flying. You chumps don’t know you are dealing with, said Jet, I’m the legendary wind master! 

Meanwhile   
Lin looked to the air acolytes. Everyone go inside and remain calm, she said. She then heard Pema scream in agony. Pema, what did I just say, said Lin. The baby’s coming, said Pema. Lin looked shocked. The other acolytes led Pema inside with the kids following. 

Back with the others  
The white lotus sentries joined the fight. Each using their bending to its fullest to counter the chi blockers as another airship shot down a cable. More chi blockers slid down. However that’s when Manic charged at them all blasting and encasing them crystal. We still can’t beat all of these chi blockers, said Espio. Then suddenly the water in harbour began to rise. It swirled around to reveal a giant monster made of water. Chaos, said Silver, what’s he doing here? The god of destruction opened fire on both equalist ships, turning them to rubble. 

Later  
Take these equalists to the basement, said Lin to the sentries. Chaos looked at the group and changed into his 0 form. He walked over to the group. Sorry I’m late, he said. Wait, you talk now, said Silver. It’s a long story, said Chaos. Just then Oggi landed and Team Avatar rushed over. Chaos, said Sonic, good to see you made it. The group went to Tenzin’s room where they found Pema holding the newborn child. Tenzin sat next to her. So what should we call him? He asked. Rohan, said Pema. Guys, said Ikki, the eggs are hatching! A second later several chao came into the room. Wow, they're so cute, said Mako. Ha, you just said cute, said Bolin, you owe me ten yuans. Dang it, said Mako. You guys made that a bet, said Korra. Well duh, said Bolin. We got company, said Knuckles, airships inbound! We need to leave now, said Tenzin, if Amon got his hands on us… . I’m coming too, said Lin. Tenzin turned to Korra and Sonic. Once my family is safe, then I’ll return with earth kingdom reinforcements, he said. 

Soon  
Tenzin hugged Korra and Sonic. Stay safe, said Sonic. Tenzin, let’s go, said Lin. Tenzin jumped onto Oggi. Yip, Yip, he said. As Tenzin, his family and their escort flew north one of the airships turned and began to chase after them while the other one fired a line down to the island. As the chi blockers zip lined down, Sonic formulated a plan. Jet, Silver, take the other Rogues and the Chaotix to the mountains and wait there, the rest of us will head to the hobo camp in the sewers that Bolin told me about. Understood, said Jet, just try and keep safe Sonic. I know, said Sonic. The team ran towards the pier with Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami and Knuckles on Naga while Sonic, Tails, Blaze and Manic ran and flew with them. They eventually reached the storm drain. Let’s get going, said Knuckles. 

Meanwhile   
Tenzin, his family and their escort of the air acolytes and Zuko on his dragon where being chased by an equalist airship. We need to get rid of this pesky airship, said Tenzin. The airship fired a net Oggi but Zuko burned it. Lin then shot her cable at the ship. She turned back to the family. Whatever happens to me, don’t turn back, she said. Lin, what are you doing, asked Tenzin. Lin ran down Oggi’s tail and jumped, landing on the airship. She turn used her metal bending to tear to top apart, destroying it enough to make it crash land. However, chi blockers rushed up the deck and took her down, before knocking her unconscious. As the airship turned away the family looked on. That woman’s my hero, said Meelo. Yes, she is, said Tenzin. 

Later that night  
Amon, Eggman, Hiroshi and the lieutenant were standing looking at Lin. Tell me where the avatar is and I’ll let you keep your bending, he said. I’ll never tell you anything, you monster, said Lin. So be it, said Amon. He walked up to her. As he took her bending away, the group was unaware that they were being watched. I must seek my son’s forgiveness, said Selihpem. He was finally free of the dark scepter’s influence. He turn and ran, faster and faster until there was a Sonic Boom!


	16. Ambush

Republic city park  
It is a glorious day my brothers and sisters, began Hiroshi, Amon has torn down the tyrannical bending government! He has made bending illegal and we have the avatar on the run! One day in the future, bending will be gone and everyone will be equal! The United Forces and the rest of this so-called Resistance are on their way but we will prevail! The crowd around him cheered. Unknown to everyone, three of the chi blockers at the back were not really chi blockers. They turned away and went to a hidden tunnel into the sewers and as they approached the hobo settlement they took off their masks to reveal Sonic, Korra and Mako. Can you believe Hiroshi, said Korra, ‘the avatar is on the run!’ I’m not running from anyone. Relax Kor, said Sonic, I know these past few days have been stressful but we need to wait it out, general Iroh, commander Bumi and the rest of the Resistance will arrive soon with admarda’s of ships, armies of benders and chaos adepts and heck even the blue rouge’s, the afterburner fleet and a few submarines. Sonic’s right, said Mako, we just need to wait it out till they get here so we can retake the city and then Amon and Eggman will be the ones running. I hate this being patient stuff, said Korra. Me too, said Sonic. 

They soon returned to the camp where they found the others waiting. You guys sure took your sweet time, said Knuckles. We were doing reconnaissance, said Mako. Dinner’s ready, said Suki. She gave the group some food. As everyone sat down Korra’s friend the hobo came over. I’m glad you could let us stay here Makz, said Korra. No problemo Kor, said the hobo, me and the others down here hate Amon’s new equalist regime, heck we have benders and non-benders alike down here. If only we had some extra power we could stop all this, said Asami, too bad that we’re still missing the grey chaos emerald. I think you mean this, said a voice. Everyone turned to see a dark blue hedgehog with broken chains wrapped around his body. Sonic, Manic, he said. Dad, said Sonic, how? I’m finally free of spectre’s influence, said Selihpem, I’m happy you two are safe. He then took out the grey chao emerald. Sonic smiled before pulling his dad into a hug. Manic stepped into it too. Now then, time to bring down this revolution, said Selihpem. 

The next day  
The now gathered group walked out of the storm drain. They got to the top of the drain and Tails looked through the telescope. There they are, he said. He pointed to the fog. As he pointed a large fleet of fire nation navy ships appeared. Wait, something’s not right, said Sonic, I can’t see any equalist airships, the egg fleet or egga tanks at all. 

On the flagship  
General Iroh was standing on deck. He was looking around the bay. What’s going on, he asked, why aren’t there any defences? Suddenly there was an explosion. He looked to the side to see that they had sailed straight into a minefield. Then suddenly a large shadow emerged from the water. Huge submarine’s bearing the Eggman logo rose from the water and opened fire. 

Back with the group  
We’ve gotta do something, said Korra. She proceeded to jump into the water and swim to the ships. Wait, what’s that sound, asked Bolin. There was a loud buzzing noise. Those sound like, began Tails, airplanes! As he said that a squadron of airplanes appeared and opened fire on the ships, dropping bombs and torpedoes at them. Sonic charged up and ran. To Asami, Mako, Bolin, Sokka and Suki’s shock he ran across the water at high speed. Catching up with Korra he signaled her to go help Iroh. He then jumped to the nearest ship and sent bolts of electricity at the planes. Then one of the planes dropped a bomb from its hull, blowing the flagship up and sending Iroh into the water. Korra went straight for him and propelled them away as Sonic returned. 

Later at the camp  
I was prepared to deal with those egga tanks, said Iroh, but not these high speed airplanes. I know, said Korra as she healed his arm, every time we think that we have an advantage, Eggman easily outsmarts us. Whatever our plan is, he can always whip up a better one, said Sonic. Amon may be winning but we’re not out of this fight yet, said Iroh. How, asked Tails. We need to send a message, said Iroh. I know just the guy for the job, said Korra, Makz! What do you need, Makz asked as he came over. Do you still have that long distance radio, asked Korra. Makz smiled. 

Soon  
With these adjustments, there the signal is more stable and won’t be detected, said Tails. Okay, said Makz, who do you want to send a message too? Commander Bumi, said Iroh. Ready, said Makz. Fleet ambushed by equalist aircraft, said Iroh to which Makz transcribed into morse code, retreat to red sand island until my signal. Do not come to the city until I give the all clear! The group then turned to the map that Knuckles had laid out. Now comes the hard part, said Sokka, we need to ground those aircraft or Bumi or the resistance reinforcements will never be able to retake the city. The planes came from this direction, said Mako. He pointed to the west side of the city. The airfield must be over this mountain range. Everyone get ready, said Knuckles, we leave at dawn! 

Wait, said Korra, I’m tired of hiding from Amon, I’m going to go and end this, once and for all! Korra we need to stick together, said Mako, facing him alone is not a good idea! She won’t be alone, said Sonic, I’m going too! Sonic, are you sure, said Tails, if Amon… . He can try, said Sonic confidently, anyone else? I’m coming, said Manic, can’t let you have all the fun. Stay safe my sons, said Selihpem, be strong. Sonic nodded. 

Soon the trio arrived at air temple island. Manic was wearing his green spirit costume and hiding in a nearby bush. There he is, said Sonic. He pointed to the airship that was leaving. We go in and ambush him when he returns, said Korra. The trio snuck around to a hidden back entrance and found themselves in a small basement. Let’s hide in the attic, said Korra. The trio got upstairs and closed the trap door. We’re not alone up here, said Manic. The trio turned to see Tarrlok in a cell. I don’t suppose that you’re here to rescue me, asked Tarrlok. We had no idea you were here, said Korra. The trio took off their masks. Are there any other prisoners on the island, asked Sonic. No, I’m the only one, said Tarrlok. What makes you so special, asked Manic. Tarrlok looked at them, dead in the eyes. I’m Amon’s brother, he said. 

Amon is from the northern water tribe, explained Tarrlok, he’s a water bender and a bloodbender like I was and our father Yakone. How did your brother end up as Amon, asked Sonic. It all began with my father, said Tarrlok, with the help of his former gang, he escaped prison and underwent surgery to change his appearance. He assumed a new identity and settled down back in the northern water tribe where he met my mother. She was a warm and caring woman. Before long they started our family. Amon was originally called Noatok and born first and I was born three years later. Noatok was a kind kid, always looking out for me. Those were the good years until we discovered we were waterbenders. Our father then started to train us in water bending forms. One night when the moon was full he took us on a hunting trip and told us his true identity and that he was a blood bender of rare skill. He then began to train us in blood bending. Every full moon he took us and trained us to blood bend. Noatok was a prodigy, able to master the skill by the time he was fourteen years old. 

One day, a strange man with power beyond anything we had ever witnessed arrived when we were training and swayed my brother to his cause, to take out a person he called the blue nuisance. Nargus, said Sonic. Yes, said Tarrlok, they left me and my father in the storm. We eventually returned to our home and never found either Noatok or Nargus. After he had took my bending away, he told me that Nargus helped him evolve his blood bending into a power just as powerful as energy bending. That’s when he killed Nargus and began to go further and further insane, until he actually believed what Nargus had told him, that benders were the problem. Meanwhile my father eventually passed away. 

That’s the saddest story I’ve ever heard, said Korra. Nargus, thought Sonic, no wonder he hasn’t appeared at all, he must have trained Noatok to kill me without knowing I wouldn’t arrive till now. Avatar Korra, Sonic, said Tarrlok, I’m truly sorry for what I did to the both of you and your friends. I tried to be better than my father, who had tried to make me and my brother into the instruments of his revenge, but I ended up just like him, a soldier of revenge. And so has my brother. The revolution may be built on a lie but I think Amon truly believes that Bending is the cause of all the suffering in the world. How are we going to stop him, asked Manic. You can’t, said Tarrlok, anything you throw at him he will redirect with his mind. We can’t stay here, said Sonic, but I have an idea, if we expose Amon for what he truly is, in front of everyone at the rally, we can undermine this entire revolution. Korra smiled before using her bending to free Tarrlok. Thank you for your help, she said. Defeat him, said Tarrlok, bring an end to this sad story!


	17. Endgame

In the mountains   
How much further do you think it is, asked Knuckles. Don’t know, said Iroh. Then they heard a plane. They ducked out of sight to see an aircraft. We’re here, said Asami. The base was massive, five runways split to different angles. A large workshop was at the far end, along with rows of airplanes. Egga tanks and egg soldiers patrolled the base. So, how are we going to deal with them, asked Mako. We take them out, said Sokka, from a distance. He stood up, got out his boomerang and threw it with incredible accuracy and strength. Quick question, said Bolin, how are you and your wife even still alive, I mean you should’ve died of old age by now and how are you so young? We found out how Avatar Kyoshi extended her life, said Suki, and Sokka did a few experiments, which somehow turned us young again. I have no idea what happened, explained Sokka, but it has given me a longer life than my sister. The boomerang came back to him. And plus, it wasn’t just us, it’s lucky I called for his assistance for this. Who, asked Asami. That would be me, said a gruff voice. A large man wearing rags walked up to them. Chit Sang, good to see you old friend, said Sokka. Been awhile, hasn’t it, said Chit Sang, now let’s riot! The group slid down the slope. Bolin, Knuckles, you two destroy those runways, said Iroh, Asami destroy everything in the hangars, the rest of us will deal with the egg soldiers. Wait a sec, said Chit, there are fence posts here, but no fence? The group looked and saw what he meant. What the, said Asami. Mako went over to the fence and starting sending currents of lightning into it. It’s an electric fence, he said, I might be able to short it. He concentrated and soon the fence stopped sparking. There, said Mako, now move as quietly as possible. Relax bro, said Bolin, we got this. They started to move towards the main building. 

Meanwhile, at the arena  
The entire place was surrounded by equalist airships, egga tanks and egg soldiers. How do we get in, asked Korra. The old fashioned way, said Manic. He turned into his ghost form and lifted the two up to the roof. Manic phased through the wall of Mako and Bolin’s former apartment. He then returned to his normal form and unbolted the window, allowing Sonic and Korra in. Right, Manic, head to the bottom of the arena, said Korra, once we give the signal, turn into Yakone’s ghost and start speaking to Amon. Manic nodded and phased away. Let’s go, said Korra, you have those emeralds right? Yep, said Sonic, hopefully I don’t have to use them. Soon they arrived at a platform overlooking the arena. They nodded at each over and then waited. Soon Amon appeared from the smoke along with the lieutenant and Eggman. The crowd cheered and whistled. Thank you all for joining me on this historic occasion, Amon began, when I was a boy a fire bender struck down my family and left me scarred. That tragic day was when I began my journey to equalise the world! That’s a lie Amon, said Korra as she and Sonic ripped off their masks, or should I call you Noatak! You want them taken out, asked the lieutenant. Before Amon could answer a ghostly figure rose from the water. Noatak, Manic as Yakone spoke, you dare to use the same power that stripped me of power, I expected better from my son! What, said the lieutenant. Everyone calm down, said Amon, this is just one of your tricks isn’t it avatar, you’re stooping lower as you get more desperate, we don’t fear you so tell us what you have to say! 

Amon has been lying to you all, said Korra, the spirits didn’t give him his power, he uses blood bending to do so. Amon is a water bender. What is this nonsense, asked the lieutenant. You’re definitely desperate Avatar, said Amon, making up lies about me, I’ll give you and your boyfriend that. Your family wasn’t killed by a fire bender, said Korra, his father was Yakone and his brother is councilman Tarrlok! An amusing tale, said Amon, but I will show you the truth. He pulled down his hood and removed his mask, revealing a scarred face. This is what that fire bender did to me, said Amon. What, said Korra. The avatar is trying to trick us, said one of the people. We need to get out of here, said Manic as returned to normal. Oh, I think that you’ll stick around, Avatar, said Amon, to not miss the main event! Eggman laughed maniacally as it was revealed they had Tenzin and his family. We saw them get away, said Korra. 

Meanwhile, back in the mountains   
The others began to wake up. What happened, asked Asami. We were ambushed, said Mako, by something. They found themselves tied up in a cell. Asami, said a voice. The group looked to see Hiroshi standing there. Asami, I know I have hurt you and I am sorry, said Hiroshi, but I believe that one day you’ll come to your senses and we can be a family again. Your insane, Asami replied, mom would be disgusted at what you have become! How dare you, said Hiroshi, I am avenging her death! An equalist walked in. The airplanes are read sir, he said. Excellent, said Hiroshi, annihilate the fleet! Bolin gasped. That’s right, said Hiroshi, Starline intercepted your transmission, I know actually where the United Forces are hiding. He walked away. How are we going to get out of this, asked Knuckles. Gimme a sec, said Blaze. She breathed in and then her entire body lit on fire, freeing her. She then freed the others. This is going to be fun, said Chit Sang. Knuckles smirked and bashed the grate of it’s hinges. Time for them to taste my knuckles, he said. The group rushed outside to see the planes taking off. I’m going after those airplanes, said Iroh. Me too, said Mako. Asami spotted a spare egga tank and climbed in. Iroh and Mako caught up to one of the planes and took control of it. Mako stayed at the back, adding a boost while Iroh pioletted it. 

Back at the arena  
Tonight I rid the world of air bending forever, said Amon. The crowd cheered. Amon, let them go, said Korra. You’re welcome to come and try to stop me, said Amon. He turned towards Tenzin. The avatar needs to be reminded of the power I possess. Then a bolt of lightning hit the stage. Amon looked to where the attack came from only to see fire lord Zuko staring him down. This ends today Amon, Zuko said. Korra, Sonic and Manic used this opportunity to run at Amon. Manic used his powers to take out some of the equalists. Zuko landed on the stage and began to keep the chi blockers at bay. Eggman pulled out a blaster and fired at Sonic who dodged the shot and uppercutted him across the room. Korra went over to Tenzin and used her fire bending to burn off the ropes. Where are Pema and Rohan. In prison, said Tenzin, I don’t know about Lin and the sentries though. As soon as he was free Tenzin began helping fend off the equalists. Korra then got the ropes off the kids. Zuko help Tenzin and Manic get the kids out of here, she said, me and Sonic will take care of Amon. Jailbreak, yelled Meelo. Be safe, said Tenzin. Sonic nodded and the duo ran towards the upper levels. Amon proceeded to follow them. He lost sight of them however. 

Come out Avatar, said Amon, I think your boyfriend has something that belongs to me. He stopped in the middle of the room and held up his hands catching them both as they attempted to get the drop on him. He pushed Korra aside and went over to Sonic. He then reached inside his pockets and fished out the two chaos emeralds. No, said Sonic, you don’t know what you’re doing! Oh I believe I do, said Amon. He then turned back to Korra. He grabbed the back of her neck and then placed his hand on her forehead. When he let go, Korra fell to the floor. I told you, I would destroy you, he said. He then went over to Sonic. It’s a same to waste such potential, oh well, he did the same to what he did to Korra. 

Meanwhile, high above the city  
Mako and Iroh were taking out the airplanes with ever trick they could pull. Eventually they crashed the plane they were on into Aang’s statue which had Amon’s mask covering it. The crash made the mask fall off. Thanks for looking out for us Aang, said Iroh. Back at the airfield Bolin and Knuckles were destroying all of runways, Blaze and Tails were burning the workshop down and the others were taking care of the guards. Inside the hangar Asami was destroying all of the planes when Hiroshi rolled in with his own egga tank. What are doing, asked Hiroshi, you are aiding the very people who took your mother away! You don’t feel love for mom anymore, said Asami angrily, you have been consumed by hate for too long! You ungrateful, insolent child, yelled Hiroshi. He charged at her and she fired a cable at him but he dodged it. He smashed into her, knocking her across the room. He went over to her and smashed her viewport. I now see there is no chance to safe you, he shouted. He raised the egga tanks arm but was struck the huge boulder. Mr Sato, you are a horrible father, Bolin yelled as he continued to throw boulders at him. Asami used this as a distraction and flipped her father’s egga tank off her, ripping the right arm of it off completely. Asami then ripped the cover off it and looked at Hiroshi with a death glare. Hiroshi tried to make a break for it. You really are a horrible father, she said. She fired a boolah at him. 

Back in the arena attic  
Finally you are powerless, said Amon. Amon, said the lieutenant. He, Eggman and Starline came up behind him. Everything the Avatar said was true wasn’t it? We just saw you blood bend her! The lieutenant took off his mask and threw it to the floor, before stomping on it. You traitor, I dedicated my life to you! He charged at Amon, Kai sticks in hand. You severed me well, Liu, said Amon. He turned but was struck by two air blasts into the corridor. What, impossible, he said. Sonic and Korra had gotten up. We can air bend, said Sonic. He then smirked and sent a series of air blasts at Amon, knocking him further down the hallway. Sir, I suggest it’s time to jump ship, said Starline. You’re right, said Eggman, later losers! They then teleported away. Amon got up and tried to blood bend them both again but Korra sent a kick of air at him sending him out the window and into the water below. The people then saw Amon’s mask float to the surface. You killed Amon, someone shouted. Murderers, yelled another. Kill them, yelled a third. Then suddenly Amon returned to the surface on a water spout, with the scar washed off his face. 

When he realised what was happening, his face turned to shock. He’s water bending, yelled someone. He is a bender, said another. The scar’s a fake, said a third. The avatar was telling the truth, said a final one. Amon looked at Korra and Sonic who were staring him down. Then the lieutenant leapt out the window and zapped the water with his Kai sticks, knocking Amon out. 

Later, on air temple island   
Tenzin and his family were all hugging while Team Avatar was chatting to Lin. I can’t believe this, said Tails. Sonic looked at Jet. I guess you’re the fastest now, he said. At least you two unlocked your air bending, said Bolin. Everyone looked at him. Bro, not the time, said Mako. Right, said Bolin. Then the flagship sailed right past them. You’ve saved Republic city, said Tenzin to Korra and Sonic. Yeah, uncle Bumi’s here, yelled Ikki. Great, said Tenzin, now I have to entertain my brother. 

Days later in the South Pole  
Everyone was waiting patiently in Katara’s hut. Many were anxious while others were not sure. Soon Katara emerged with a sad look on her face. I’ve tried everything, but I can not restore Korra’s bending or Sonic’s speed. But you’re the best healer in the world, said Lin, you have to keep trying. I’m sorry, there’s nothing else I can do, said Katara. They can still air bend but Korra’s connection to the other elements has been severed and Sonic is completely unknown. Then Sonic and Korra exited the room. It’s going to be okay, said Tenzin. No it isn’t, said Sonic. They then took Naga and soon arrived at the edge of a cliff. Korra began to cry and Sonic too. Then a figure arrived, who they mistook as Tenzin. Not now Tenzin, Korra said, we just want to be left alone. But you called us here, said a familiar voice. They turned to see Aang. Aang, how, asked Korra. You have unlocked your spiritual-self Korra, said an old man beside Aang. Uncle Chuck, said Sonic. Hey Sonny boy, said his uncle. When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change, said Aang. As he said that every avatar before Korra appeared. Roku, Kyoshi, kra-kruk, all of them. And alongside them all of Sonic’s ancestors right down to the first awakening of Gaia. Aang placed his hands on each of their heads and then both all of the avatars and Sonic’s ancestors disappeared. Then Korra rose into the air and into the avatar state. And Sonic was surrounded by a powerful green aura which when it faded he felt something once more in his bloodstream. Korra landed. Sonic smiled and then ran off causing a sonic boom across the entire South Pole. 

When Sonic returned Korra was bending all of the elements. He smiled at her. Korra I love you, he said. I love you too, said Korra. They then shared a kiss. Later they had Lin step up to Korra and Korra used energy bending to restore Lin’s bending. I am so proud of the both of you, said Tenzin, Avatar Korra and Sonic.


	18. Epilogue 1

As Amon sat in his cell a portal opened and a young woman emerged. Who are you, he asked. That doesn’t matter Amon, the figure said, I have a proposal for you though.


	19. Epilogue 2

Harmonic convergence is within our grasp, said a malevolent voice, we must have your niece! Of course master, said an unknown figure.


	20. Epilogue 3

At Eggman’s new base  
Is it ready, asked Eggman. It’s ready sir, said Starline, and this time dark Gaia will be under our complete control!

**Author's Note:**

> Takes elements from the IDW and both the pre and post-super genesis continuities.


End file.
